


No Sunshine Without A Storm

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk teaches, so Taekwoon thinks maybe he can try to play human. Sanghyuk hits rough weather, and Taekwoon is both the starter of the storm and the harbour from the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sunshine Without A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is long, my goodness I'm so sorry, but it just built up as I popped in during my study breaks. A bit of Taekwoon history and a bit of "unseen scenes". Plus fancy word building and sadness. I'm sorry???

Taekwoon knew.

What he had become.

~~

There were signs that were trying to lie to him.

He presses his hand against his chest, feeling his heart stomp against the palm of his hand.

His maker grabs his collar, tired of him being in the dusty corner. His skin scrapes across the floor, catching on the cement floor as he is pulled across and thrown into a bathtub filled with water cold as ice. Taekwoon doesn't resist, sinking into the water. He finds no reflex when he breathes in the water, and when dragged back out, he's dumped back onto the floor, a sigh sounding above him.

He didn't shiver, but everything felt cold.

The mirror was hypocrite too.

Taekwoon runs a hand over his face, stretching the skin until it goes white. He lets go, and his skin flushes pink again. His new metallic blue eyes gape back at him.

He didn't need to breathe, but his heart beats. His skin was flush, but even the air felt like tiny icicles crawling over his skin, like he was feverish, like he was a bonfire alight.

What was he to believe?

But eventually his heart did cease to beat. His skin was cold even to him, even when he could make his body warm. He didn't have reason to. It was a waste of energy. He never felt tired. Just drowsy. Terribly drowsy.

The only thing that ever stayed was the burning. His throat felt like the ground he used to walk on a hot day, to the building sites, drawings underarm. It was burning, parched, and scratchy. The suffocating sensation made him want to claw his throat out.

~~~

The door hatch creaks open, and Taekwoon's stomach lurches at the cacophony of scents that flood in with the icy air.

He can taste it on his tongue. Their pulses beat in his veins like it is supposed to replace his.

His maker is staring at him, and he meets his gaze. He doesn't understand the confusion laced within the fiery glare. So he curls into a tight ball, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth, presses the side of his knees over his ears.

Before, he was a bonfire, now he is the ashes, the useless remains of what he was. The winter night has swallowed him whole, wrenched Atropos's scissors away from her and cut Taekwoon's life away, when his favourite season was always summer with its bright sunlight and endless promise of life.

There isn't a sound. There is no hummingbird thrum that tells him that he is nervous, scared; or going out of his mind. Just silence.

Taekwoon still can't get used to the silence in his chest.

~~~

He gets used to it when he is a heap of bones on the floor. The fire in his throat flared endlessly, and his tongue felt numb, heavy. He felt like he was crawling through a hazy maze, there was not a single thought he could finish coherently.

One day, the hatch slams open, and Taekwoon shifts from where he was on the floor, unseeing as his maker drags in an unconscious woman. But her pulse was so strong, and it hammers against Taekwoon's skull, makes his hands twitch and his fangs slide out as he growls.

The sound is surreal, coming from him, Taekwoon feeling the back of his tortured throat tremble. She is so close, and Taekwoon was so thirsty. Saliva drenches the inside of his mouth. He cannot resist when his maker uses a free hand to grab him by the collar like a small animal. He drags them both into a room, tossing Taekwoon on top of her.

Taekwoon struggles to get off her, falling onto his knees beside her. He blinks at her, mouth watering and his throat screaming in furious desire. He grabs onto her wrist, a robot, and he lifts her wrist to his nose. He inhales, and his stomach turns over. He drops the wrist like it was rancid and he turns to his maker. He was watching by the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watches.

"Eat," he commands, deep voice sinking into Taekwoon. Taekwoon twitches, looking back at the body. "Your eyes have turned a dark red, you need to feed. Surely, your instincts are telling you to bite. It's almost a new winter, I will not watch you waste away, I've made three of you with the time you're taking."

Taekwoon cracks his lips open, and his eyes flutter shut at the pain that wracks through him, curling in on himself. He lifts his head, staring at the body. "What do I do?" The words are barely audible.

"Surely your instincts ar-" His maker freezes. He snaps his mouth shut, and then he strides forward. He grabs the woman by her hair, and shoves her neck towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon flinches, hissing as he topples over in his haste. Her neck is under his lips, but Taekwoon doesn't understand, eyes wide as he tries to meet his maker's golden eyes.

Her skin is so warm, lulling, under Taekwoon's lips. That's all he knows. There's a snarl, and the woman's neck snaps under his maker's hand. Taekwoon's back crashes flat to the wall, the crunch of her bones sending a wave of nausea.

"The gods have cursed me," his maker screeches, and he flashes out of the room, with the woman. He leaves behind Taekwoon, who sits there, still not understanding.

~~~

When he wakes, there is a stranger. Taekwoon stares at him. The edges were blurry, and the world spins when Taekwoon blinks once.

"What a fool," the stranger murmurs, moving closer. Taekwoon jerks away, but his hand was faster, and the grip on his chin was tight. "Your eyes have turned red. You know, blood red," he says, smiling and Taekwoon wilts, powerless. "Are you hungry?"

What was hungry? Taekwoon considers this. Fingers sweep away the long fringe that interrupts Taekwoon's field of vision, and Taekwoon is surprised to feel warm fingertips brush the bridge of his nose as they do so. Taekwoon lifts a hand to his throat, swallowing dry as he feels his throat. Taekwoon watches the warm black eyes flicker to the movement. Taekwoon hasn't seen human-like eyes in so long.

"Or are you thirsty?" The man says. His words are all gentle, nothing like the words that Taekwoon's maker shoots at him. "Is your throat in pain? Or does your stomach roll with desire to taste fresh blood? Which?" Taekwoon's hand tightens on his own throat and the man nods, letting go of Taekwoon. "Come."

Taekwoon stays on the thin bedding he had been given, watching the man walk to the hatch. The man turns, looking at him, expectant. Taekwoon rises, and his entire body sways, head feeling light as air. He is swept up with a sigh. The world spins, and Taekwoon fades out of consciousness.

When he returns, he is somewhere entirely new, on a bed. He pushes himself up, exhaling. The sheets were soft; Taekwoon's palms slip over the cotton. He doesn't stop, he doesn't know why, but the softness was reassuring, a complete difference from the hard cement floor and paper-thin bedding that confined him before. The man appears, carrying a jug and a glass through the doorway. Taekwoon watches him silently. The copper tray clicks against the wooden side table, and the man seats himself on the chair beside the bed and table.

The man clears his throat. "Your maker is no longer in charge of you," he says. He presses a palm to his chest, cocking his head. "I now am. To teach you the ways of being a sloth." Taekwoon blinks at this, gripping onto the edge of the sheets. They sit in silence. Taekwoon's gaze trails to the jug, filled with a dark liquid. It smells good, terrifyingly so, and Taekwoon can see the faintest shade of red. "You do not hunger, you thirst, you don't desire blood the same way those filthy, normal vampires do," the man starts again, and Taekwoon snaps his eyes back to him. "You have no instincts to bite, even with how starved and drained as you are," the man nods. "They are the signs that you are like me, a sloth." He finishes triumphantly, swinging his hands around. He sends the glass that he brought in flying, and he goes after it in a flash. He returns, apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I suppose..."

The blood pours thick, streaming into the glass like undiluted honey. The glass is thrust into his hands. "For now, we will settle for this," the man says. "You are too weak for me to teach you how to hunt, how to fight." He raises a hand when Taekwoon shifts, alarmed. "You will have to learn how to fight, for droves of vampires will attack a young sloth, a young, untrained threat. You will have to fight off vampire hunters too. You will learn to like blood," The man grins, white teeth flashing. "You do not necessarily want to drink it, but you will find you enjoy the taste," the grin twists, and the man hums. "And that enjoyment, sometimes, well, leads to more. Why, even I have favourites." The chair drags against the wood floor. The man pauses, barely past the bed's canopy, turning back. "I'm Wonshik," the man says, as if realising. "And I want to see that jug finished by the next night. Dawn rises soon, so drink fast, and rest."

"Taekwoon," Taekwoon says, voice no more than a breath, and Wonshik stops by the doorframe. He lets out a small chuckle, and the door shuts behind him.

Taekwoon looks down at his hands, the glass sitting in their hold. He lifts it, and the first gulp is like cold water over a scorching burn. He shivers, feeling the heat in his throat ebb. It occurs to him suddenly that no more is flowing out, and Taekwoon looks at the now emptied glass. He reaches for the jug. His arms trembles under the weight of the almost-full jug, and he tips it over carefully. The second glass, he takes slower. The blood tastes sweet, almost, and a little salty. Taekwoon sees what Wonshik meant. When the jug is finished, Taekwoon doesn't know if it's because it's empty, but the jug feels weightless when he picks it up again. Everything in his vision has an edge again, and he doesn't feel like his eyes were going to fall shut.

He shuffles downwards in the bed again, pulling the duvet over him. The mattress conforms to him, and his bones seem to grow heavy with relief as they sink.

He feels warm, all of a sudden, as he turns on his side, staring at the empty jug on the table. The glass stands by it, also stained with the barest trace of red.

When morning comes, Taekwoon sleeps the best he has ever had.

~~~

Taekwoon's lips stopped trembling months ago. His hands pin the person against the wall, and the person's heartbeat is deafening. Taekwoon bites to get it over with. Every swallow is forcing down harmless poison to Taekwoon. It is halfway through him drinking that he remembers Wonshik's words. That the person is no longer like him, but a human. A species separate.

He lowers the dried human onto the slimy alley floor, and Wonshik pats him on the shoulder. "Good job, hyung." Taekwoon turns away, the honorific too human for him to swallow right now. He swallows hard to wash down any blood left in his mouth. He has sated his thirst, but the blood tastes as always. Mostly salty-sweet maybe with the taste of alcohol, what he thinks opium must have tasted like if he took it as a human. The burning in his throat has long disappeared with the years past, and the blood no longer needs to soothe. It tastes like a different sort of water now.

He goes back first, and Wonshik's sigh echoes against the brick walls surround them, left behind him.

He's sitting, feet curled up under him as he flips idly through one of the books he pulled from Wonshik's shelves. Wonshik slides in and Taekwoon looks up at him. "Hyung," Wonshik starts, and Taekwoon tips the book shut. "The red is fading." Taekwoon nods, the motion slow and measured. He saw in the bathroom mirror. His eyes have become a whirlpool of colours; red, blue, brown. The brown is alien; Taekwoon has not seen his eyes in so long. "It's about time," Wonshik sits on the armchair opposite him, and Taekwoon nods again. "You last for months at a time now, as you should," Wonshik shrugs. "You're good to go, mature, once your eyes return to your human colour."

Taekwoon's hands tighten on the book. "Go?" He says, and Wonshik smiles at the response.

"You can go anywhere," Wonshik says. "You can leave this place, you can come back, stay, or you can explore the world at night, I can introduce you to friends, our kind, if you wish," he throws out. "It's been fifty years, a lot has changed, and all you've seen since your changing is alleyways and roads." Taekwoon chews on his bottom lip. And drained human bodies.

"Perhaps," he finally says.

"Good," Wonshik's face lights up. "You need to get out more. And I'll always be here if you need me. You've become something like a real hyung to me. I only ever had a younger sister.”

The word has a familiar ring. "Wonshik," Taekwoon murmurs, and Wonshik straightens up. "How did you start calling me hyung?"

Wonshik looks away. "There was a missing poster posted around town, when I went out to hunt," Wonshik says, shaking his head. "Your picture was there. And your details. At this age... any person gone missing is likely to have become a meal, or like-" Wonshik catches himself. "I mean, yo- you had family?"

Taekwoon never thought of them. He remembers a little baby, a nephew. His lips part, and then he presses them back together until they form a thin, tight line. He breathes out, and the breath is struggled, uneven. "Older sisters. And a mother. Maybe they're all still alive."

"Perhaps," Wonshik says. He fidgets. He was always too human-like for a vampire. Taekwoon slides the book onto the table, and he stands.

"I'm going to go rest, dawn is in a few hours," Taekwoon says. "I'll take my leave."

"Rest well, hyung," Wonshik says. He watches Taekwoon turn to shut his room door, the catch going in with a gentle click.

Wonshik hums idly, walking over to the stack of books in the corner. Dust swirls around him as he lifts the top book. He blows it away, picking up the poster he had left here for so many years. The paper is nearly brown with age, the ink and matured calligraphy fading. He traces the address written below with a finger. He thinks that maybe they should visit. It'd probably take some persuasion, but.

~~

Taekwoon knocks Wonshik's struggling hand off the latch, and he tugs it to the left and up, just the way he knows how to do it. The grass rustles under the gate as it swings open.

He leaves Wonshik to peer over the vegetable garden, and he steps closer to the darkened window. He sees the wide table, the pestle and mortar, the hanging herbs. His eyes linger on the measured notches on the table leg closest to the window.

Wonshik rests a hand on his shoulder, and Taekwoon turns his head. "What are those?" Wonshik whispers. "These are... a sorcerer’s..." Taekwoon chews on his bottom lip. He knows. Basil, mint, wormwood, thyme, comfrey, tansy, cherry blossoms... rose petals.

He knows the very order that they are hung in, which was put up during the full moon and the others when the moon wanes and some when the moon is not in the mood to be seen. He knows which mix to heal, which mix to kill, and which help conjure things to fruition.

"Herbs," Taekwoon says. "Ingredients for distills, tisanes and tinctures."

"The jars?"

"Seeds. Some are animal clippings." He pulls away from the window, and Wonshik follows. Taekwoon drags Wonshik away from bumping into the main door's handle, hissing. "Don't," Taekwoon says. "She... she always put nets on the door."

"Nets?" Wonshik eyes the door, taking a step back.

"Magic," Taekwoon says. "I don't know a single human, never mind, sorceress who wouldn't want to protect her children from vampires."

"We cannot enter private property without per-"

"This is the government's land, it's public property even if we built this house ourselves," Taekwoon says wryly. "You were, are, rich, you wouldn't know."

"Unless your mother was really powerful, I don't think it's going to hurt us." Taekwoon frowns at Wonshik. Wonshik glances at the door again, and then takes another step back.

Taekwoon turns the frown to the front door, the handle worn from him swinging on it when he was small. His mother always reprimanded him, said the handle was going to break.

"And who will fix it then," she had grinned at him, swung him up in the air with pure magic and he had giggled.

"You fix anything," Taekwoon remembers saying, the answer sure and clear as day as he dropped into her strong arms.

"Always me, is it, you little scoundrel. Taking advantage of my magic."

Taekwoon shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. This, him, she can't fix, can't return to normal.

The door creaks open, and Wonshik bolts. Taekwoon stays frozen. He blinks at the tall, lithe lady standing in the doorway. Her face is worn with worry; Taekwoon sees a few strands of white in her long black hair.

"Taekwoon," she murmurs.

Taekwoon licks his lips, twisting his fingers into the hem of his long sleeves. "Mother." He cannot muster strength in his voice nor his legs.

"My boy," Taekwoon's mother says. The crystal delicacy of her voice that Taekwoon inherited from her breaks him, and he falls to his knees, a sound escaping him. "Oh my precious child," she says, voice cracking as her hand touches the crown of his head, the touch feather-light. "What happened to you," she drops to her knees, her robes rustling and pooling around them. He clings to the hems, feeling tears dampen his cheeks. "I hoped, I knew... your sisters cried so hard," she says, stroking his hair as he trembles. "I told them that as long as you were alive, that I could feel you were alive, it didn't matter."

"I'm sorry," Taekwoon chokes out, pressing his forehead to her knees even as she hushes him. "I'm not alive anymore, mother, I'm a vampire, how am I alive?"

"What did I tell you," she scolds. "We all live on the force of magic, heartbeat or not we are alive. It is not your fault you... you are like this," she wavers. "I did not want to let you practice magic, did not want you hunting vampires, it is mine."

"I murder," Taekwoon says into her skirts.

"Am I any different from killing vampires when asked to?" she says sharply. Taekwoon lets her lift his head, wipe his tears, and her fingers come away black. He realises, for the first time that her skirt too is stained black. His tears are black. "Look at you, crying blood like you can afford to waste it."

"Blood?"

"Look closer," she smiles. "The blood is so rich and concentrated it looks almost black. Now will you come in? Stay for a while. And if your friend is around you can call him, he needn't have run."

Taekwoon smiles, the corners holding up weakly. "I told him you were strong." She laughs, a precious familiar tinkle of bells, pulling him to his feet. He feels like a child again even as she has to tiptoe to arrange his hair and use the corner of her sleeve to clean the rest of his face. She pats his cheeks, her smile seeming to break her face. She seems to struggle to find words, but her smile only grows.

Taekwoon remembers a gentleman coming to visit for a herb mix, to help his wife conceive. He had squatted down in front of him, giving him a coin, telling him that if she wasn't his mother and he wasn't married, he'd admit to her pretty face that she had a heartbreaking smile.

Her hands flutter to grab his. He knows the man meant differently, but Taekwoon's heart was breaking right now. "I am your mother after all."

~~

Wonshik shifts, staying near the windows. "I never met a sorceress before," Wonshik says. Taekwoon's mother smiles. She lifts a hand. Her earrings, begins to illuminate from within. It is made of lavender jade, so pale it is almost white, and the sight is nostalgic. Ceramic cups fly out of the cupboards, Wonshik jolting. Another flick of the wrist, and a glass bottle filled with clear translucent liquid floats carefully out of one of the many crates scattered around the kitchen.

"Would you like to drink?" She asks, voice tender. The bottle tips itself over, the cork pulling out and the viscous liquid tips into the cups.

"Vampires canno-"

Her laughter cuts him off, and she looks to Taekwoon. She pats the hand that she keeps in hers. "Oh, you can," she says. "You'd just expel it later, but this, this is meant for vampires like you."

"Like me?" Taekwoon says, and she nods, hold tightening on his hand.

"This is made out of mint, rose seeds, ground rose thorns and the Blessings, among other things," she says. She smiles, gesturing to the pestle and mortar. "Taekwoon used to help me grind the rose seeds and thorns together when his sisters grew tired of helping me."

"Blessings?" Wonshik asks, picking up a cup. He sniffs at it. At her encouragement, he sips. "But what does it do?" As he speaks, his eyes flash silver. He shivers. "It's... cooling."

"Replenish energy; feed you when you cannot hunt. This recipe is passed down through generations of us, when families of magic started to work with vampires thousands of years before," She runs a hand through Taekwoon's hair, and Taekwoon leans in. "I do not think you like to kill. Maybe it is fate, but... many slow-feeders like you, don't particularly enjoy killing. I am willing to provide you with a regular supply; I must thank you somehow for taking care of my son." She stands when Wonshik finds himself speechless, sweeping out of the room. Rolls of papers precede her when she returns, and Taekwoon catches them when they hover and fall to him. He recognises his signature when one rolls off his lap, opening across the floor. "Meanwhile I've been taking care of your work."

Taekwoon fingers the parchment, and nostalgia hits him. "I've been drawing at home," he says. "I didn't expect..."

"In case you came back... home," his mother says. The inescapable choice of words is striking, forcing Taekwoon to keep his head down. Where Taekwoon considers home is now completely different.

The silence that follows is oppressive, and Taekwoon feels relief when Wonshik comes over to sit by him, helping him roll up the blueprint. "If you do not mind me asking," Wonshik says. "How old are you actually? And Taekwoon? I saw the posters, but if your family is of magic then... you do not age normally."

"I am turning eighty-two in a year, Taekwoon would be just over twenty-seven," She says, amused smile dancing on her lips. "It's just my body that is fifty years old, and Taekwoon's twenty...three maybe, he's young, closer to his actual age."

Wonshik nods and Taekwoon meets his gaze. Wonshik looks out of the shut windows, and Taekwoon can sense it too. The onset of lethargy. When he turns back, the candlelight catches the swirling flecks of silver in his eyes. The unfamiliar sight unsettles Taekwoon, their colour only comes out when they let go of their energy. "Just a side effect of the replenishment, it does break the natural system of things after all," she says, sensing his unease as he stands, she takes his untouched cup, passes it into his hands. "And you, my son, what colour are your eyes?"

Taekwoon watches his mother move things back into place, the pillow he was sitting on flying back onto the couch and the ceramic cup pulls itself out of Wonshik's hands, now empty, plopping into the sink full of water across the room. She turns back around, and when she lifts a finger, belly side up, the rim of the cup nudges Taekwoon's lips. She's expectant, and Taekwoon drinks, closing his eyes. She was always a little soft and a little mystical, even to her children. Her curiousity always exceeded boundaries. The drink felt like melting snow, quenching the slight thirst that Taekwoon thought would never go away. "Blue," he says, eyes opening. She smiles at him, somewhat resigned at the proper sight of him as a vampire.

"Ah," she sighs, her robes swirling around her as she leans over the candle weeping on the main table. The sight is familiar, Taekwoon making no sound even as Wonshik makes a confused noise. Her earrings grow just a bit brighter. She peers at the dancing flame, lips forming a small pout, before she blows it out. The air around them then seems to take form, and it forms a gust of wind, sweeping through the room. The rest of the lit candles scattered around the room die. "That was always my favourite colour."

~~

"Should I come back?" His mother looks up from where she was stirring something into a glass canister, sunken into a pot of hot water.

"Taekwoon, oh, no," she says, smiling as if she didn't have a person strapped onto the table. Wonshik peeks over his shoulder. "And, Wonshik, hello."

"Are you sure?" Wonshik whispers. She ignores him, sprinkling marjoram leaves into the canister. Taekwoon doesn't really know, watching the person twitch, his teeth chattering.

A snarl rips out of the person's mouth, and his back breaks into a steep arch as he tries to get out of the straps. Wonshik yanks Taekwoon back out of reflex, and they both can't look away as muddy red eyes blink at them, blunt human teeth chewing on air.

She says something, the language harsh and unfamiliar. He only screeches in reply, and Wonshik's grip tightens around Taekwoon's bicep. She coolly dips her fingers into the steaming liquid, and flings the green droplets over the human's face. It starts to slow, and then eventually he freezes, spine still midair. She pushes him back flat against the table, sighing.

"Those whore houses," Taekwoon's mother says, snapping a lid over the canister.

"What is..." Taekwoon falters. He doesn't know what word to use.

"He?" She asks, waving them out of the house. "A gigolo. From those vampire places. They play a gamble with their life for pleasure," she shuts the front door. She takes Taekwoon's arm, Wonshik on the other side of Taekwoon. "Giving vampires blood is fine, but cutting yourself open? What pleasure do you get from that?"

Wonshik coughs. Taekwoon glances at him, and he clears his throat. "A lot, apparently," Wonshik says. Taekwoon's mother whirls on him and he stumbles back. "Not me! I've only ever gone to feed, I saw, I don't, whatever you said!"

Her eyes narrow. "He told me he couldn't resist. And now he's like that."

Wonshik seems to shrink under her gaze, and Taekwoon thinks of how much his friend likes to visit the whore houses. "Can he be healed?"

"It only worsens," she says, looking up at the sky. "It's very dark, today's twilight," she comments.

~~

Taekwoon holds his mother's hand in his, rubbing them the same way he did whenever he came home from work, and she was tired from a day of grinding, pounding and stirring. The armchair is still the same, and Taekwoon was almost surprised to see the cushion he used to sit on also by its feet. The skin has grown thin, paler than he remembers them. Her veins show up a green-blue, her nails perfectly round and smooth at the edges. He's surprised to find wrinkles when he flips them over, and he traces them mindlessly. "It's been a long while, mother."

"Seventy years, you silly child," she says, and Taekwoon smiles, head still bent over her hands. "Even I will grow old."

"Are you sad?" Taekwoon asks, looking up, and she shakes her head. Her hands are warm against his forehead as she pushes his hair back to take a good look at his face.

"You're healthy, and alive, that's all a mother wants," she says. "Even if you are a vampire now."

"Am I not dangerous? Wonshik says we are stronger than the typical vampire." She purses her lips, thinking and Taekwoon leans his head against her knees, and her hand strokes his hair.

"You are not," she says finally. "You have a consciousness, a different sort, a normal vampire only wants blood, you seek more, and you seek a connection that is intrinsically human."

"That doesn't make me human," Taekwoon says.

"No," she says. "Maybe you have to murder to live, actions can be unacceptable but understandable, and I will be selfish to say I want you alive. But you are still you." She chuckles lightly, hand coming to a rest on his head. "You still chew on your bottom lip to the point it looks like it'd tear, and you duck your head too much, and you still love your mother, thank god. You see, child, you are still human in every other way."

Taekwoon sighs, eyes closing. It's so strange to hear his mother's old, faint heartbeat so clearly now, her breathing slow and measured. "Is that all I am?"

"No, human or vampire, we're all multi-faceted," she resumes to combing out his hair with her fingers. "But if nothing has changed, and I believe a mother will always know her child best; you are stubborn, you are kind, and you like to see everything ahead of you so you plan and think about everything, worry about everything, when sometimes, Taekwoon, you have to live one day at a time, to accept that things happen and you will sometimes have no control or no expectation of them, like this even, becoming a vampire." She pauses, and Taekwoon lifts his head to look at her. Even her bright eyes have grown old, the spark having lightly clouded over. She sighs, a wise face of calm and contentment. "You after all, have all of eternity."

She helps him up, hugging him tightly before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek. Taekwoon hasn't felt so much peace in his years as a vampire. His mother's confident smile and words have eased Taekwoon's conflictions more than he has expected. He supposes, as the moonlight falls into the faint wrinkles tracing her face, a child is always a child to his parent.

"Visit more often, sweet child," she presses a hand to where she kissed him, and then pats it lightly before withdrawing from him. "I wish you hadn't taken so long. It is nice to know that my son has come back to me."

~~

Another few decades later, the world changes drastically.

Taekwoon is there, hidden in the shadows, when the officials barge in, the head announcing that Jung Mieun is to be arrested for two charges; a witch, and worse, fraternising with vampires.

Taekwoon is there, at midnight, kneeling in front of the spent spire, his mother's ashes blowing away in the strong wind that circles around him and Wonshik.

"A _witch_?" Wonshik whispers. "How has the world come to rejecting the very foundation of its existence?" Taekwoon runs fingers through the ashes. His fingertips trip and he picks out two pale jade stones, perfectly round.

The surface is firm, yet soft and gel-like, almost molding against his fingers when he sinks pressure into them. They warms under his touch, as if it recognises this version of him, the same way his mother said they would. When he presses them together, the same way his mother told him to do when he saw her for the last time, the stones meld against each other, forming one perfect sphere.

"We have to accept that things happen and you will sometimes have no control or no expectation of them," Taekwoon says idly. He turns to Wonshik, who shakes his head, dropping a hand on Taekwoon's shoulder and squeezing. "Let's go," Taekwoon murmurs, as the howling wind picks up.

His mother's ashes swirl through the air, surrounding Taekwoon, hugging his form as the wind beats his clothes against him. Taekwoon slides the jade into his pocket, and walks out of his mother's embrace for the last time.

~~~

Wonshik said it'd be good to leave Seoul. So they relocate to one of Wonshik's many other houses, in Busan.

It is smaller, up on the hill and a little further away from the residents of the city. The sound of water was nice. Taekwoon sits on the edge of the cliff, watching the sea's black waves rise and fall.

He pins down one end of the paper under a rock, holding the other end in his hand as he pulls it taut. For once, he does not mind the blunt pencil edge, the wind snapping the paper against the rounded lead with a vengeance.

Taekwoon forces the skeleton his house into the unwilling arms of the cliff face he had sketched the night before, grudgingly doing away with one window.

It sits nicely on the clearing, the cut in the cliff. Taekwoon lifts his head, looking over at the cliff he had taken inspiration from. He can almost see it. He smiles, slipping the pencil into his pocket. He silently thanks the rock for its assistance, rolling up his sketch.

He scoots away from the edge, paper under his arm and the soles of his feet crunching rocks when he hears footsteps, from the path. He glances over his shoulder.

A woman walks by, looking over at Taekwoon and Taekwoon shifts, taking a better look. She nods her head, smiling. Her hand pushes her fringe back, the shadow falling away from her eyes and then there's a flash of red. She goes on by, and Taekwoon watches her leave, the hem of her long dress skipping over the ground. He gets up, brushing sand off his legs. He takes another route down to the town, not wanting to pass the previous vampire.

"There's a lot of vampires around," Taekwoon says, when he returns back to the house. Wonshik doesn't turn around, tilting the painting on the wall left to right. "Stop." Wonshik lets go immediately.

"Finally center," Wonshik sighs. "I was about to go mad." He turns around, scanning the place. "I brought you here for a reason."

"What, vampire social balls?" Taekwoon says wryly, lowering himself onto the couch.

"Where are we?" Wonshik says, snorting. "The eighteenth century? No, I brought you here to learn how to get your own stuff." Taekwoon's eyebrows disappear beneath his fringe.

The black market is hectic, its existence baffles Taekwoon. There's clothes, books, things that Wonshik calls computers, household items.

He puts down the hoodie he was looking at, fingers already missing the smooth light cotton. "You like it?" Wonshik appears behind him, arm resting over his shoulders.

"The black accents are nice against the grey," Taekwoon comments, stepping back to move on.

"We'll get it," Wonshik tells the vampire manning the stall, and gets a grin in return.

Taekwoon steps forward, grabbing Wonshik's arms. "Wonshik."

"The past years you've been leaving your clothes to me," Wonshik laughs, dropping the notes into the seller's hand. "It's time I get to know what your twentieth century fashion sense is like."

Taekwoon shakes his head, even as Wonshik thrusts the bag into his arms. "Thank you."

"Never a problem," Wonshik says, pulling Taekwoon along. "Now let's get you more clothes."

Taekwoon hasn't shopped in such a long time; he has forgotten how much he likes to look around. Everything he touches, Wonshik watches if he lingers, and then he's there, already paying. So he tries not to linger, lifting items he doesn't like, and those he likes. He looks back when Wonshik hits him with another bag. "I swear," Taekwoon says exasperatedly when he looks into the bag to see the white collared shirt that caught his eye before.

"You can't hide that ugly weird twitch of your lips," Wonshik explains. Taekwoon jabs him in the stomach. The laugh cuts off when his breath is knocked out of him, and he grabs onto Taekwoon, wheezing.

Taekwoon takes one look at his face and he bursts out laughing, Wonshik beating him on the arm for payback.

~~~

The world was giving Taekwoon a headache.

Taekwoon bends down, squeezing his eyes shut as he presses fingers to the sides of his forehead. "Hyung?" Wonshik asks, and Taekwoon shakes his head.

Wonshik pulls him up, and Taekwoon looks out to the street. His eyes narrow and he struggles to focus. There were too many colours. They mixed, intruding on each other as people crossed paths. His vision blurs when he swings his head to look at Wonshik and he stumbles a step back. This close, Wonshik was so bright, outlined in the palest red that seems to pulse. It grows larger as Taekwoon stares, a light that devours Wonshik's form. How did he miss it when Wonshik said he'd join him in hunting tonight?

"There's colours," Taekwoon says.

Taekwoon can't see his face apart from the red, but his voice rises. "Colours?"

"Around you," Taekwoon says, and Wonshik lets out a tiny gasp. "What?"

"God, I'm jealous," Wonshik breathes, and he doesn't understand. Taekwoon rips his eyes away from him, shutting them again. The darkness under his eyelids hurts too, the memory of colours manifesting against the background so he settles for staring down at the floor.

He makes the mistake of looking at his feet. Indigo colours in the frame of his vision and he stumbles at the blast of colour. "Okay, shit, wait no, we're going back," Wonshik says, hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

~~

"You're saying I have abilities?" Taekwoon says to the wall, staring at the wallpaper, feeling mildly ridiculous. "That sounds like a fairytale." Wonshik had positioned him, just so he won't accidentally look at him.

"I promise it'll die down in a few days," Wonshik says. "I mean, you, I heard the first blast is pretty bad, you need to, you know, chill it."

Taekwoon frowns at a twist of wisteria and roses. "I'm still bad at twentieth century speech," Taekwoon says, turning. There's a sound of something hitting the floor as he does. He scans the room. "Wonshik?"

"Here!" Wonshik calls, and there's a flash of red before it disappears back behind the sofa. "I meant you have to practice, and learn to redirect the magic energy, or conserve it. Aura reading is a good skill to know a person's mood or character, but I don't think it's feasible to have it on max, seeing how-"

"Max?"

"Right, sorry, full blast."

"Oh," Taekwoon says, and he leans over the back of the sofa, squinting against the light. Wonshik squeaks and Taekwoon grabs his shirt collar before he runs away. "I'm going to need to get used to seeing colours," Taekwoon says. "So it would be better if you let me use you as practice." Wonshik drops the cushion that he was holding in front of himself.

"Oh." Taekwoon does find it quite odd to see a ball of red in front of him. "I do know someone that could help."

~~

"Breathe in." Taekwoon frowns at the white paper held in front of Wonshik. Red was beginning to edge in on the white. "No frowning!" Taekwoon growls, and the mage in the room _giggles_.

"Go easy on him, Taehyung," Wonshik says, and Taekwoon shakes his head. He leans forward on his elbows, and a hand grips onto his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Nope," Taehyung singsongs, and Taekwoon twists out of Taehyung's hold. "Now lean back and start again, you've gotten a lot better already in these couple of weeks. I mean, you were a sorceress' son, so I guess that's why you catch on fast, but still."

"You look no more than sixteen," Taekwoon says, more to himself, even though he knows better. Taehyung grins at him as he goes to replace the piece of paper with an even smaller piece of paper. Taekwoon resists the urge to squint, he has grown to be uncomfortable at the sight of non-colour around Taehyung, the boy having shut off his magic flow for the benefit of 'focused training'.

"Ah, ah," Taehyung corrects. "I am actually already twenty-one, I can finally drink now! Not that my classmates know that, but you know."

"He graduated from some school... only to join a human school," Wonshik explains for his friend. "And the classmates... he wanted to try living a human life." Taehyung giggles again.

"Academy was terribly boring," Taehyung tips his head back, eyes squishing shut as he pretends to wince. "Twelve years of theory! And then another two of practicals, you're lucky your mother never made you go," he says. He drops the larger paper on the table in front of Taekwoon and he shoves his back flat against the chair. Then he drops himself into the chair by the side to watch Taekwoon. "The sir didn't like my flying bicycle, what a shame."

Taekwoon closes his eyes, breathing deeply before he opens them. Red disappears completely when he does so, and Taekwoon breathes carefully. He tunes out Taehyung's blabbering to focus, holding onto the threads of magic that weave through the muted flow of his blood in his body.

There's a loud crash as the spine of Taehyung's chair slams straight down to the floor, Taehyung yelling and throwing himself in front of Wonshik. Flames of orange burst around him, Taekwoon hissing. Taehyung giggles at him, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

Taekwoon takes the piece of paper, crumpling it up and flings it straight at him. Taehyung whines as the ball seems to hit an invisible wall, screeching to a stop just in front of him, and it stays there, floating. Taekwoon heaves a sigh, calming his magic down again. The orange fades into a thin line, barely visible and Taekwoon finds a smile tugging at his lips.

It drops when the paper ball rolls through the air towards him, before flitting around in front of Taekwoon's face in lazy circular motions. It darts to the left when Taekwoon tries to grab it, and Taekwoon sighs. "You need better focus," Taehyung says. "Until you don't even have to think and it's automatically off." Taekwoon scowls at him. "What?"

"I do not believe, yelling, is a daily occurrence," Taekwoon says, watching the paper ball finally give up trying to bother him, and it hurtles towards the rubbish bin, disappearing from sight.

"Well, now that you've met me, that's going to change," Taehyung chirps. "Today's homework is keeping that level right where it is until I wake up again."

Taekwoon nods, and in response, Taehyung yawns, flopping onto the sofa. He stretches like a cat, back arching, before he curls in on himself. He pulls a couch pillow under his head and he snuggles into it. He jerks up, glancing around, and then the chair that he had abandoned lifts itself up right again. He nods, and then falls back into his fetal position. Within seconds, Taekwoon watches him fall asleep right there. "What a child," Taekwoon murmurs, and Wonshik chuckles.

"He's a good mage," Wonshik says, darting away and returning with a blanket. He slips it over Taehyung and turns to Taekwoon. "A bit of a trickster, but eh."

"I can see that," Taekwoon says, moving to the shelves. He glances at the clock. They had four hours before morning.

Wonshik moves to the chair that Taehyung had put back in place, yawning. A spark of fire erupts the moment he sits, and he squawks, throwing himself across the room. Taekwoon glances at Taehyung, and spies a smile dancing on Taehyung's lips that most definitely wasn't there before.

~~~

"Well, I'm going back to Daegu," Taehyung says, tossing clothes into his bag. He stuffs a cap in. He pauses, staring down into the bag before he takes it back out and shoves it onto his own head.

"Finally decided? After changing your mind thirty-one times?" Taekwoon asks from where he was curled up on an armchair. Taehyung disappears, then rematerialises with another stack of sweaters.

"To be fair, you guys only told me you were going to split a week ago, I was intending on staying long-term," Taehyung says, shrugging. He prances around the room, picking up the various accessories he had left scattered around.

"I think Wonshik just wanted to make sure I'm fully..."

"Mature?"

"Yes."

"Mom likes to say vampires are like elephants," Taehyung nods. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, she never finished the metaphor," Taehyung zips up the bag with a flourish, then he pauses. "Or did she mean strawberries. Elephants like strawberries. I really like strawberries, I could be a vampire," Taehyung hums, tugging the zipper to make sure it was secure then he looks up at Taekwoon. "Do you like strawberries?" Taekwoon blinks. "Never mind. Where are you intending to go?"

"Seoul."

"Eh," Taehyung whines, dropping down onto the bed. "That's far from Daegu. Not as far as here but. How am I going to visit?"

"Don't," Taekwoon says. Taehyung huffs at him, grinning.

"As if you could stop me."

"Stop who?" Wonshik says, trailing in with his own backpack. "So, where to, Taehyung?"

"I'm following Taekwoon hyung to Seoul!" Taehyung announces and Taekwoon's eyes widen. "I might as well," Taehyung says, pouting at him. "Plus, I can help you figure out a place to stay! There aren't many abandoned places in Seoul, you know. No huge vampire central there. I can make arrangements. I just need to call Mom, let her know." Taekwoon opens his mouth, moving forward in his seat when Wonshik places a hand on Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon frowns at him. "He has a point," Wonshik says, squeezing his shoulder. "It's where you come from, but it's been years after all."

Taekwoon sighs.

~~

Taehyung goes first, promising Taekwoon he'd find him once it's night. "Here, take this sweater of mine," Taehyung says, plopping a soft cashmere into Taekwoon's lap. "That way it's easier since I just need to sense my sweater." Taekwoon slips the sweater into his bag, nodding. "'Kay, see you in 24 hours!" Taehyung chirps, and then disappears with a quiet pop.

"Child," Taekwoon murmurs, and Wonshik laughs. "Are you going soon?"

Wonshik nods, scratching the back of his neck. "I can make it by dawn."

"Where are you going?"

"Daejeon first, the rest... I don't know, maybe loiter around the satellite cities of Seoul, visit a couple old friends... it's been years, they are either dead or living well," Wonshik snorts. "And I'll come visit you someday."

"Finding me in Seoul?"

Wonshik grins. "I just have to sniff out the only sloth in the city," he shrugs.

"Thank you," Taekwoon says, and he's alarmed to see Wonshik actually sniff and blink rapidly. "Why do you look like you are going to cry?"

"I'll miss you," Wonshik says defensively, straightening up. "You've been a good hyung. You're the longest person I've stayed with in my whole life."

"Me too, Wonshik," Taekwoon smiles softly, and Wonshik slaps his arm. "Now go." He stumbles when Wonshik crashes into him for a hug, and he chuckles as he returns it. "See you in another few years, Wonshik."

Wonshik leaves. Taekwoon sinks down on the couch, biting his lip. The silence and darkness hadn't felt so heavy in such a long time.

~~

Taehyung did better than expected. Taekwoon is whisked to an abandoned crypt, tidied up and enhanced with Taehyung's magic.

"There was an old temple here or something," Taehyung says brightly as he skips around, tapping the cement walls. "I guess they kept this underground place for storage. I covered up the breathing hole thing, but you can open it at night," Taehyung comes to a halt, pointing above him. He tiptoes, flicking the latch and he slides it open, letting the moonlight come through. "I put a charm thing around the place, do you think I went overboard? I covered up the whole town, what if the place lies decrepit for the rest of eternity?"

Taekwoon thinks that would be interesting. "I noticed the strawberry bush at the entrance," Taekwoon comments, and Taehyung's hair bounces as he nods.

"I thought it'd be a nice touch," Taehyung's pleased grin almost reaches his ears.

Taekwoon reaches out, tousling his hair the way Wonshik said he liked. "You did well, thanks," Taekwoon says, and Taehyung makes a goofy giggle, head ducking in his embarrassment.

Taekwoon watches the boy, as he bounces around to make sure he hadn't left loopholes. "Taehyung."

"Yeah, hyung?"

"Why are you helping me so much?" Taehyung screeches to a halt. He spins around to blink at Taekwoon.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to do all this... even if it’s easy for you to conjure all these things."

"Because you're nice. And my friend," Taehyung says simply. "Isn't that enough?" Taekwoon frowns. "I used to be scared of vampires, you know, dumb seeing that I'm a mage, but yeah. Mum tried to convince me out of it but it never worked until a vampire saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Vampires love to eat little magic children to be more powerful," Taehyung exclaims, coming over and dropping down opposite Taekwoon. "Did your mum ever sprinkle that weird water on you, because my siblings and I _hate_ it."

"Wormwood?" Taekwoon offers and Taehyung's hair flies all over the place as he nods.

"Yeah, that crap," Taehyung shudders. "It smells gross, like walking around the human world smelling like that is a public nuisance. Anyway, it sort of blocks your magic channels, then the vampires won't be extra attracted to that extra magic in your blood."

"Oh."

"You're not a very good magic kid, huh," Taehyung says.

"Mother didn't want us to become like her," Taekwoon says. "So we never were taught much."

"Figures," Taehyung sighs. "Wait no, that's strange, uh, oh well." He sits there, and then he claps his hands together. "Oh yes, vampire saviour, I was like going home, and it was night _night_ already because Mdm Devi is a gross witch and held me back for dropping a pencil in class and breaking _her_ concentration," Taehyung rolls his eyes. "And this vampire jumped me, and like, I knew some stuff, but it wasn't enough, I am a mage not a sorcerer, I totally thought I was going to die until this other vampire saved me." He takes a deep inhale, and then breathes out. "Bet you a new bed that you know who he is."

Taekwoon only knows one other vampire. "Wonshik?"

"Bingo!" Taehyung says, raising his hand. He pauses. "The bed might have to wait, I don't have much energy left."

"Don't worry about it," Taekwoon says, amused. "You should sleep then."

"Don't eat me, kay?" Taehyung jokes, trailing over to a corner and pulling out a blanket from his bag. "I already paid back my good karma."

"We'll see," Taekwoon mutters, earning a sleepy fake gasp from Taehyung. Taekwoon leaves the room, and decides to explore his new home.

~~~

Taehyung leaves when he receives a letter from his mother, demanding that she had enough of him playing around.

Taekwoon forgets what sunlight ever looked or felt like.

~~~

Taekwoon keeps his legs to himself when he settles down on the roof of what he has learnt to call a club.

The noise pouring out of the place rings in his ears, and he sighs. But this place has the most number of intoxicated humans.

There's a quiet clang, as the pipes hit against the wall of the alley and Taekwoon watches a clawed hand grab the edge of the roof. A vampire rolls onto the surface, past him and it snarls the moment it notices Taekwoon.

"Shut up," Taekwoon murmurs, and it snarls again.

"How about you fuck off and find another hunting ground," the vampire growls. "This is my hive's territory."

Taekwoon sighs, turning around to face the vampire. "I said, shut up. And go away," Taekwoon says, letting his energy bubble up. The vampire hisses, legs buckling to Taekwoon's seated level. Taekwoon stares him down. He gets one hiss, and then it scrambles away, jumping across roofs. Taekwoon settles back down, exhaling.

A male stumbles into the alley then, and Taekwoon stands.

He's spinning the male around when he hears the hiss of a blade unsheathing. The blade misses his torso by inches, and as it passes, Taekwoon uses that momentum to shove him backwards. The hunter's elbow hooks on to Taekwoon's wrist, and it surprises him, the other's weight throwing him against the ground with him. They fall dangerously close to the mouth of the alley, and the lamplights fall over them.

He catches a whiff of blood, noticing how the gravel has cut into the hunter's shoulder. He snarls back in automatic response, not to the hunter's angry curse, but to the heady scent of the blood. His joints lock, and Taekwoon is staring at the hunter's face with a vacant mind. Everything is slower for them so Taekwoon gets another five seconds, watching the boy's temple also start to drip blood as he tosses under him. Taekwoon can smell the fear rolling off him. He locks eyes with him, and his eyes are dilated, wide and scared, despite the hard thin line of his lips. He loosens his hold reflexively, and he notices. "You piece of shit," The hunter's heel slams straight into his gut and Taekwoon finds himself flying in his distraction.

He slams into the cement on his hip, the pain shooting through the bone and over his lower back. He rolls over onto his feet to see his attacker scrambling to his feet. Taekwoon hears the sinister sing of silver against the concrete, the blood that has drawn a crimson vein on his pretty face.

Taekwoon runs.

~~

He feels like a fool. Taekwoon sinks down on his mattress, running a hand through his hair. He gets up, stalking to through the corridor to his office. He sits in the chair, spreading his latest work open and he continues the shading that he had left off.

He works at a furious pace, the charcoal staining his fingers and the paper in a black too intense, and Taekwoon tries spreading the ash with his fingertips. Yet all he can see is that hunter's face. He can _smell_ his blood. Everyone's blood is different, Taekwoon knows this, but it does not explain why the hunter's blood makes his stomach twist with want.

Taekwoon rolls up this paper and picks up a fresh piece. He inhales sharply, washing his lungs with the smell of charcoal. He takes a pencil, exhales, and begins drawing.

~~

Laughter floats up to Taekwoon, who slides back on the roof just a little further away from the edge. He pulls up the hood of his jacket when a wind blows in the same direction that the hunter is moving, with his friend. Taekwoon grows warm at the sight of his smile, and he turns away, chewing on his lip. Enough for tonight, he tells himself, as he drops down to the pavement.

But he had intended to move in the same direction as the group. He ignores the fact that he could go across the roofs, cut across them and take a different path, just so that he can follow them just a little longer. He keeps at least half a building's length away, having realised a couple of months ago that this hunter is a little different from the rest. As with his friends. As he ducks under a tree branch, he realises there's someone else.

He whirls around, and he smacks away the vampire's hand. His other hand catches onto the neck, and he slams the vampire against the wall. "What?" Taekwoon growls, the slam ringing in his ears. He glances back, noticing that the group has stopped walking. Their murmuring tells him that they've noticed them. Taekwoon eyes the crack in the wall. Too obvious.

"Someone's found a pet?" The vampire laughs, red eyes glowing. "Or a weakness?" Taekwoon snarls, sinking his fingertips into his neck. "Oh dear, they are coming over," the vampire chokes out, the sound somehow still cooing, patronising.

Taekwoon listens, and he can hear them stepping closer, whispering. "We should...”

"Don't touch him," Taekwoon says, and as he twists the vampire's head around with a sharp jerk, a yell sounds from the group. He looks up straight into the eyes of the other vampire that was lurking above on the roof. It startles, a low hiss escaping from his lips.

By then the humans are too close, and Taekwoon bolts in the completely wrong direction. Taekwoon shoots past the hunter and his friends. One of them is nearer than the others and a hand grabs onto him. He just moves faster, it's far too weak to hold him back but he is clumsy in his haste, the hunter throws himself to stop him, and their shoulders ram into each other.

Taekwoon can feel the touch as he races home, and every time he moves his shoulder, the area aches, soft, faint, luring.

A fool, Taekwoon thinks to himself, when he drops back down into his home. You're a fool, Jung Taekwoon.

~~~

Taekwoon stares at the broken body in front of him, turning the head and its dull silver eyes away from him. "Why do you try," Taekwoon says, turning to face the head of the clan. She giggles from the tree branch where she sits. The sound is nauseating, Taekwoon's lips falling into a flat line.

"Because you're dangerous," she says, plucking a leaf. "And you keep hanging around my area, our area."

Taekwoon stiffens. "I don't take your food."

"I suppose so," she sighs, pulling her legs up. She throws the leaf up in the air, watching it swing down. "But it doesn't please the children, your energy is too much, it sends ringing in their ears, they can feel their own energy being sapped away."

"I am willing to stay away from your vampires if they don't bother me," Taekwoon says, stepping closer.

"Well, I guess," she singsongs. "But I have a few rogue ones that don't listen to me and don't like you, even that trashbag over there is one of them, I told him not to attack," she says, laying a hand over her heart. "So I can't guarantee much," she tilts her head, lifting a hand to finger her braid. "Plus, I don't get why you want to hang around around... though!" she raises a finger, head tilting coyly. "I did hear from one of my scouts about a... human."

Taekwoon doesn't look away. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I didn't say I was going to do anything," her smile had an edge to it, but Taekwoon thinks she's holding up a knife to the wrong person's throat. Her emerald eyes irritate him, as they looked down on him. His blood simmers.

He takes another two steps, goes right under the tree. "If you touch him," Taekwoon says evenly. It takes him less than a second to swing himself up the tree, then he's right next to her, the girl's hand shooting out to grab onto the tree when she nearly falls backwards. His nails run along her thin, delicate throat. His hand wraps smoothly around her thin neck, and his nails dig in, her gasp choked off. "I'll ruin you," he whispers. He reminds her that he is still a class above her, watching her tremble at his proximity and in her eyes; the green drowned out by incandescent blue. His own eyes have gone blue, and for once, he doesn't mind being a vampire.

She swallows. He leaves her there, frozen on the tree. He reaches the boy's neighbourhood fast enough, and he sits in usual spot, where he can see the door of his home.

For once, there isn't a lurking creature, and Taekwoon hopes it becomes a permanent thing.

He picks blood out from under his nails, using one nail to slowly scrape the residue out. It's not clean enough; Taekwoon has had enough of this type of situation to know that he needs copious amounts of water and soap.

This place was a zoo. They were all animals.

~~~

Tonight, the boy works.

He flits to the roof opposite the boy's home, sitting down. He usually finishes early on Wednesdays. Just in time before Taekwoon needs to leave. It gives Taekwoon the luxury of watching him get back home safely.

Taekwoon is reminded of how mundanely routine their lives are, vampire or human, when he watches the boy. But he has never been more thankful for it.

He hears a cough, and the corners of his lips turn downwards. Taekwoon straightens up, leaning over the edge of the roof to catch a glimpse of his hair. The scent of another vampire distracts him, and he has to grip onto the edge of the roof to stop himself from scrambling off. There's a laugh, bloodthirsty enough to force Taekwoon off the roof. Before he can move, everything dies down. He was staring straight at him, unseeing, maybe, with Taekwoon in the shadows but he knows. Taekwoon sticks to the wall, wondering if he should try slide away. A blade flies towards him, and he instinctively ducks forward, slamming against the hunter. They land in the same position again, from months ago, and the boy shakes with the force he hacks out a breath with. Taekwoon regrets pinning him by the neck. It was too much of a habit. There's a tattoo glowing brightly in his face, the light barging through the gaps between his fingers and Taekwoon makes the connection. "It won't work," he murmurs. "Do not tire yourself." His hands snaps up to catch the other free hand, the silver blade dangling above his back.

This is the closest he's ever been. His heartbeat is so loud, and under the streetlamp here, he can see the boy's features distinctly. He notices the piercing; it doesn't suit him, the metal against his fair skin. Sharp cheekbones and jaw, but his lips looked soft, along with the puffy dark eye circles, it softens his glare, disarms it. "Fuck you," the words barely come out, and Taekwoon lightens the pressure, feeling like he won't run. The boy licks his lips after he says the words, and Taekwoon has to duck his head to stop himself. It brings his nose to the boy's neck, and this time he can't stop himself, inhaling, feeling the soft skin that was taut along his jawbone brush against his nose bridge.

The boy's breathing was still heavy, and his heartbeat was rapid. "I'm sorry," Taekwoon says, the words feeling hollow when he realises how hard his grip around the boy's wrist was. "I did not mean to hurt you. Do not mean to." He wants to reassure, wants to tell him he is not a danger, but he cannot find the words, exhaling shakily.

He looks up, taking in the tears that threaten to fall and he hates his existence in that moment. "Are you glamouring me? Why do I-"

"No," Taekwoon hisses, the horror steals all of his strength out of him. He lets go of him and Taekwoon can't even find it in himself to want to hold on again.

With him, Taekwoon always seems to be running away.

~~

They would try hunt him, because of Taekwoon.

The charcoal breaks, scattering over the paper and Taekwoon stares at the dust, caught in his nails and coating his skin. He brushes the pieces into the dustbin, sighing. The paper in front of him was still blank. As it has been, for the past week. Seven days is short for his two hundred years, a blink of an eye. But it's so long.

His initial burst of creativity has run out of sight, much like _that_ person.

He gets up, moving to the bathroom. He flicks the tap on, rinsing off his hands. He blinks at the swirling black, bubbling down the drain. Maybe. Just maybe. He strides to his bedroom, changing as he glances around to locate his jacket. It is halfway over his shoulders when he glances at the clock. Five a.m.

He curses his own self-restraint. He tosses the jacket back onto the kitchen counter, feeling ridiculously petulant. He shrugs off his shirt as well, kicking off jeans and pulling back on the sweatpants from before. He slides onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. He rolls over, tugging at the blanket mindlessly.

He can still remember how the boy looks, of course he can, Taekwoon thinks as he gives one vicious tug. He's been watching over him for nearly two months now. Seven days make no difference.

Taekwoon looks over to the piece of metal that was tipped up against the wall. The moment he sets his gaze on it, it seems to vibrate, as if outraged that it was this near to him. He huffs, sending out a blast of energy, and it whines, vibrating so hard it falls over. Taekwoon snorts, going over to set it back up, being careful to touch only the wooden handle. At his touch, it might as well set off an earthquake, and Taekwoon lets go of it quickly, returning to bed.

"You could try like me," Taekwoon mumbles to it, as he curls up under the blanket, feeling dawn approach. The drowsiness sets into his bones, and he closes his eyes. "Maybe your owner would follow suit."

~~~

It's barely sunset, and Taekwoon was eager to reach the main city area. He's just in the west suburb, which was directly across his area, when the wind blows, and he freezes. He recognises that scent.

But it's only just sunset, he wouldn't be working now, this far out. Not in this town. He makes the turn anyway, jaw tightening as he hisses at the blade in his jacket. It's upset to be this close to his body, and he's uncomfortable running with it.

He hears the growling and snarls before he sees them. Taekwoon cannot describe the lurch in his stomach, nor the sudden wave of anger that hits him, but when he sees the two vampires jump for the hunter, he moves without thinking. His hand is already crushing the vampire's skull when he plunges the boy's blade into the body still dangling from the torn neck. It is an odd feeling to be using a weapon, human-like, a feeling he has almost forgotten.

Taekwoon can smell the other vampires, senses their movement. He stares at the kneeled-over hunter, and the decision is too easy. He reaches out for the abandoned bag under the bus shelter, before he sweeps him up.

"Wait," he gasps, but Taekwoon shakes his head, intent on crossing the town's perimeter before he even slows down. "My friend, he's-"

Friend. Taekwoon knows two. "Message him," Taekwoon says, wondering if that is the right word that they use. "Say a bus came." He brings the bag over his shoulder to pass to him. The boy is trembling, Taekwoon can see his fingers fumbling as he types. Was he that scared of him?

"He says okay, and to meet him back at HQ- I, who, why-" Taekwoon feels how cold his skin is as he adjusts his hold, the boy's hand shooting up to grip on to his bicep at the sudden movement. It takes Taekwoon time to remember he can heat up, and he almost laughs when he remembers how he was when he was a newborn. The energy doesn't seem so wasted anymore.

He hopes it helps. "I am a vampire," he replies, his voice coming out too airy in his nervousness.

"I know that," is the sharp reply, and Taekwoon bites on his lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid, you saved me," Taekwoon keeps his eyes on the road. He's always stupid around this boy. "Ten years later I'm still letting vampires attack me that close. I'm letting you get this close." History, Taekwoon realises, the boy has history with vampires. He inhales, trying to think, but the smell of him, it clouds his thoughts. It is almost like morphine, or alcohol, the effect has Taekwoon's mind spinning as he tries to focus. He doesn't know what to do when he glances down to see wet cheeks, hearing the telltale hiccups. Taekwoon tightens his hold instinctively, and he thinks if his heart was still beating, it would skip a beat the moment the side of the boy's head leans against his chest.

Taekwoon hates how fast they've reached the hunters' main building. He lowers the boy feet first. He lets go immediately, not wanting to scare him. But he sways, and Taekwoon foolishly takes a step back as a hand grabs onto his sweater. A sound escapes the boy, his neck bent. Taekwoon's hand is moving on its own, sweeping the boy's windswept fringe away. "Are you okay?" The words barely manage to come out, and Taekwoon stops breathing when he looks up.

His eyes, they are so dark, staring at him like he was an unknown creature. Taekwoon wants to say something, but only a soft sigh comes out when he sees the confusion in the boy's face. He is only torturing himself. He makes to step forward, wants to help the boy stand straight so that he can enter safety in the building, but a hand meets him halfway. It's so cold, his fingertips should be so cold, but where they trail along Taekwoon's jaw is maddeningly warm, Taekwoon thinks that attraction is too much like insanity.

Taekwoon makes the mistake of breathing in. His wrist is so close, his scent so strong, and the desire that rolls through him is unexpected. He throws caution to the wind when he thinks he'll take something from this boy, who has made Taekwoon feel like a completely inane fool, and he kisses him.

He expects a shove, but instead the other male leans in, exhaling into Taekwoon's mouth. He lets Taekwoon slide palms along the underside of his face, lets him hold him. It is too much, too much for Taekwoon who had stared at this person from afar every day, and he fails to stop the growl that escapes him, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. The odd metal piercing clinks against his teeth, and he licks at it, listening to the hunter's heart skip a beat the same way Taekwoon wants to be able to.

The boy breaks the kiss first, and Taekwoon pulls away, not intent on pushing his luck. His face is flushed, Taekwoon noticing how red his ears have become. He fights a smile at the hummingbird thrum of the boy's heart, the flustered face, it's adorable, and Taekwoon wonders.

"I-," he says, sucking on his bottom lip. Taekwoon feels an odd pleasure at how nervous the other has become. "I..."

Taekwoon decides to be brave. But the words come out wrong the first time. "The piercing, it's new...nice," he says, and he lets out an exasperated chuckle, ducking his head. "I mean, I'm Taekwoon, I-" He cuts himself off at the sound of an engine. He looks behind him, no headlights yet. He looks back to him, throat tightening. "Will see you later."

This time, Taekwoon leaves, rather than runs.

This time, Taekwoon is falling into bed with a still heart that feels full to bursting, rather than a still heart that echoes empty.

The next night, he wakes up with a smile.

~~

Taekwoon stares up at the window, weighing the pebble in his hand. He hasn't done this since he was a boy, since he was human. He tosses it up, and it hits right in the center. He repeats this, until he hears a rustle from the home. He catches the rock, and then does it a last time for a good measure.

He sees his figure in the window pane, and he tilts his head, waiting. The window slides open. "What are you doing," comes a hiss. "What if Hongbin-my coworkers were here?"

Taekwoon lifts the blade, and it responds to its owner, humming and the hunter's jaw drops. "Can I come in?" Taekwoon calls up, and his lips twitch at the sound of what does seem like a strangled chicken. Taekwoon listens to him grumble. He bites down on his bottom lip. He fights the smile, before looking up when he hears the shout that allows him to come in.

Taekwoon leaps up, heel kicking the window ledge and he lands right in front of him.

The whole place smells like him. Taekwoon crosses his legs, trying to hide the wobble in his step. He slides the blade across the floor towards him. "It missed you," Taekwoon says, lowering his voice when he sees how tense he is. "It kept buzzing. It sort of hated me, I think."

"Oh," he sits in front of Taekwoon, putting his dagger by his side. Taekwoon cannot decide if his proximity was desirable. "About last night, I-"

"It doesn't matter," Taekwoon cuts in. Taekwoon chews on his bottom lip, because it does matter to Taekwoon, Taekwoon wants to assume, wants to know.

"You know me, you knew that this," He taps his piercing lightly. "Is new."

"I do," Taekwoon says, not knowing if he should be honest. "I've... seen you around."

"Lovely," he says, palm and fingers spreading against the parquet of his floor. Taekwoon watches his hands. "I love knowing I didn't know a vampire was stalking me."

Taekwoon thinks it's fair, when Taekwoon knows nothing when he's around him.

He suddenly lifts a hand, scrubbing at the mess of his hair.

The smell of him will ruin Taekwoon. Taekwoon swallows tightly. "Don't do that."

"I thought your type didn't have blood lust," Sanghyuk says, halting his movements entirely.

Taekwoon doesn't know what he is feeling either. "You, you smell nice."

"You want my blood?"

The words send a wave of nausea through Taekwoon. "No! You don't smell like blood, you just, just smell nice."

"Oh, well, you... you seem nice."

The words stun him and laughter leaves his lips in his disbelief, staring at the boy's face. He was distracted by something, and Taekwoon shifts his fingers, watching his eyes follow the movement. Oh. He slides closer, licking his lips. Wind slips in through the open window, and the movement of air, of his scent, has Taekwoon wanting. "Can I..." He asks. "I want."

"Want?" Relief sinks into Taekwoon when he hears his heart rate pick up in the same way it did the other night. The boy's gaze had gone back to Taekwoon's hands. Taekwoon reaches out, carefully encasing his one hand in his own as he leans forward, moving slow. The boy's eyes flicker up to his. He gauges his reaction as he presses his lips to his.

His breathing hitches in the loveliest way.

But Taekwoon wants to be sure, so he pulls back, just enough, not wanting to be too far. "Why?" The other murmurs.

Taekwoon smiles. "I could ask you that."

"Arse."

Taekwoon gets his wish, gets his confirmation when it is not him who is leaning forward this time. Taekwoon doesn't even think.

Taekwoon is greedy, pushing forward, feeling the boy's pulse through his entire being, how wet his mouth is as he opens up for Taekwoon. Taekwoon might go mad, the boy moving under him in the warmest, most human ways that Taekwoon has most probably forgotten how to be, making him want more. He lets him breathe, instinct guiding him to slide his nose over his neck, taking in the gorgeous scent that has been tempting him for weeks. He presses his lips to the jugular, eyes fluttering close. He's surprised to feel his fangs slip out, but before he retracts them the boy twitches. "Taekwoon."

His name out of the boy's lips jerks a growl out of him. He remembers his name. Taekwoon lifts his head, hungry for another kiss and the boy catches on. "You like it," he says. "Taekwoon," he curls the name just so, and Taekwoon stiffens, another wave of desire wreaking havoc in him. "Taekwoon."

He will be the end of him. He doesn't know what this desire is, what these feelings are. Taekwoon pulls away, eyeing the flush in the other's cheeks as he pushes himself back off. "I do," Taekwoon murmurs, and he doesn't stop himself. "And you."

~~

"I was watching you," Taekwoon admits, staying perched on the far end of the bed. "Just, around."

"I'm not a princess to protect, if that's what you're looking for." Taekwoon listens to the sheets rustle.

"No," Taekwoon says, remembering the times he got to watch him fight. "But your scent, the night I crossed you-"

"And I won't be some food option."

"No," Taekwoon says, the frustration bubbling up.

"Then?" Taekwoon doesn't have words, rubbing at his face as he tries to decide. He doesn't know why, he just knows what he wants.

"I don't know," he mumbles, looking up. This far and Taekwoon is wondering if this was all just a mistake. A misreading of his own instincts. He feels the fangs in his jaw and he thinks of how it slid out before without warning.

"What?"

"I don't know," Taekwoon whispers, panicking. He doesn't want his blood, he just wants him. "Is it bad that I want to be near you?"

Taekwoon waits for the energy in the air to change, waits for the smell of fear, or flight or fight. It doesn't change. Taekwoon watches him think. "I'll trust you." He says, eventually. Taekwoon doesn't turn his gaze away yet, double-checking. The boy doesn't quite know that his body had decided before his mind had registered anything.

He watches him adjust the duvet, gaze going to the spot he pats. He looks up, and he was being invited.

He's lanky, compared to Taekwoon, but it helps him fit into Taekwoon's arms and he seems to like it, the way his heartbeat picks up just a second before it starts to slow down.

"God, you're cold," he says. Taekwoon smiles; he has been practicing. "Oh."

"Better?" Taekwoon says, observing the back of his neck, noticing the constellation of scars, tiny lines. One particular line draws down to the top of his shoulder, stopping just before a small mole, miraculously untouched.

"Yeah," he says. Taekwoon wonders how many vampires has he killed, to earn this many scars on a usually unscarred area. He nuzzles the skin, pressing a kiss on the mole before he remembers. He presses his forehead to the boy's shoulder blades.

"Name," Taekwoon says, and there's a drowsy hum. "Your name."

"My name? Oh!" he says, and he turns over. Taekwoon blinks at the movement, surprised as a hand presses itself against his chest. "All this time and you didn't know my name," he giggles. The corners of his eyes crinkle, and Taekwoon thinks he will grow fond of that. His hand hovers, before he settles it gently on his hair, relaxing when he doesn't flinch away.

"I didn't want to demand it," Taekwoon explains.

"I'm Sanghyuk," Sanghyuk's lips twitch. "Han Sanghyuk."

"Sanghyuk," Taekwoon says, pronouncing it with care. "Now sleep, you need sleep."

"Okay." Taekwoon expects him to turn back over, but instead Sanghyuk tucks his head against him, shifting to get comfortable. "Will you, be here?"

Taekwoon looks over at the single window in this home, and he bites the inside of his cheek. He'll manage. He'll just draw the blinds once Sanghyuk falls asleep. "Mhm," Taekwoon says, listening to him take a slow deep inhale and gets no further reply.

Taekwoon spends the rest of the night listening to Sanghyuk's name resound in his chest as he repeats it to himself silently.

Maybe that can be his heartbeat instead. Taekwoon wants it to.

~~~

Sanghyuk always says he was a light sleeper, but Taekwoon doesn't believe him one bit.

He brushes the dampness away from Sanghyuk's brow, huffing when he shifts, rolling over and pressing against Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn't bother helping him warm up, the summer warm and sticky enough for Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon lifts the thin blanket away from Sanghyuk's legs. He pushes the hem of the shorts up just slightly, enough to see half of Sanghyuk's thigh, covered in gauze. It's soaked red again, agitated by his movements in his sleep.

He doesn't believe Sanghyuk because Taekwoon can do this.

Taekwoon slips away from the bed to return with the first aid box, and he leans over to peel the gauze away.

The first taste of Sanghyuk's blood was strange. It wasn't for anything but wounds that Taekwoon could not bear seeing on Sanghyuk's already scarred skin. He expected it to taste the same, as every other person, but it didn't. It just didn't. It was as unexplainable as Sanghyuk is to Taekwoon.

Even now, the taste he still cannot place, as he laves his tongue over the healing wounds, biting on his own tongue to induce blood. He glances up just once, to make sure Sanghyuk was undisturbed, before continuing the slow long motions.

Maybe this was the taste that hungry vampires experience. The thought has Taekwoon faltering, fingers digging into the mattress. He shakes the thought away, turning it to how Sanghyuk had looked at him earlier as he was doing this.

Maybe Taekwoon was just hungry for something else.

Taekwoon doesn't push his luck, pulling away and carefully pasting the gauze on. He sits there, trailing fingers over the top of Sanghyuk's thigh, before he has to catch himself. He gets off the bed, lightly shaking the blanket over Sanghyuk before it settles with a quiet rustle over the person that Taekwoon has grown to be fond of so quickly and insanely much.

He leaves the first aid box by the bedside this time, not wanting Sanghyuk to move too far if he needed to change. Then he leaves before morning comes.

~~~

He turns into Sanghyuk's neighbourhood, and slips into the store, the wind chime above him tinkling angrily.

"Oh, hello," Junmyeon chirps brightly. "You're back." Taekwoon nods, and Junmyeon tilts his head at him. "Hm."

"Hm?" Taekwoon asks, and Junmyeon smiles at him.

"You're smiling for once," Junmyeon says. "All glowy and stuff. Normally you come in all straight-faced, that is, unless you came back from Sanghyuk's..." Junmyeon squints at him, sniffing the air. "You smell like sex."

"I showered-" Taekwoon stops himself, realizing. "I'm sorry?" Taekwoon says, too fast, and Junmyeon snorts, smacking the counter in his amusement.

"Oh come on, we're old friends," Junmyeon pouts at him.

The back door opens and Sehun peeks in. "Who's- oh, hey, hyung."

"Sehun, he got laid," Junmyeon whispers conspiratorially, and Taekwoon growls at him even as Sehun claps once to humor his boyfriend.

"It's okay, hyung, just ignore him," Sehun says. "He's like a five year old."

"I'd like to hear you say that when I'm three fingers deep in you," Junmyeon throws out, and Sehun winces. He holds his hands out, nodding apologetically at Taekwoon as he backs out of the store. Junmyeon turns back to him, smile blinding. "Anyway! What calls you here?" Taekwoon opens his mouth when Junmyeon holds up a hand. "Wait, did he like it?"

"Just because I didn't murder you six years ago doesn't mean I won't this time, Junmyeon," Taekwoon says, and Junmyeon sighs.

"Touché," Junmyeon says, hopping off his stool. "Now, what did you want again?"

"Food." Junmyeon blinks. "For Sanghyuk."

"Couldn't you have waited till I replied with something smart like, oh, I'm not for drinking?" Junmyeon says, smacking Taekwoon's arm before he grabs a basket. "Now, what does Sanghyuk usually buy, he hasn't swung by in a while, kitchen must be empty."

"I brought him to my place," Taekwoon says, and to his credit, Junmyeon's pace doesn't falter.

"Okay, so no stove," Junmyeon nods. He starts throwing in plastic packets and Styrofoam cups, and Taekwoon picks one up curiously. "Instant noodles, I have a kettle somewhere," Junmyeon says, taking it from him. He picks up bread as well, dropping it into the basket. He hums, before he picks up two water bottles. "In case." He heaves everything onto the counter, and then disappears beneath it. Taekwoon pokes at the items in the basket, sniffing at the smell of food. He can't remember how they taste. He takes a step back when a box thumps onto the table, the basket threatening to tip over until Taekwoon pulls it aside. "Good thing you're a vamp, I can't imagine carrying this to the edge of the city, wherever you live."

The plastic bag crinkles as Junmyeon starts packing everything in, and then he frowns at the kettle.

"Next time?" Taekwoon offers and Junmyeon purses his lips.

"Free, as usual," Junmyeon says then, taking the kettle and slipping it back under his counter.

"You really shouldn't."

"Do you remember Taehyung and his old karma circle thing," Junmyeon says, getting back onto his stool. Taekwoon nods. "If someone saved Sanghyuk, wouldn't you be willing to give that person anything?" Junmyeon pats the photo frame next to him, turning it around to let Taekwoon see. "Without you, I don't think Sehun would have graduated university this year."

Taekwoon smiles, hand on the door. "Congratulations, Junmyeon. And to Sehun."

"When Sanghyuk knows you know me, bring him here, okay? I think Sehun just wants to rub it into his face."

Taekwoon pauses, halfway out the door. "Why?"

"They both were top of their year, must be a nerdy ego thing."

Taekwoon laughs. "As if you aren't one either, Junmyeon," Taekwoon murmurs, earning a scandalised 'hey!' as he leaves.

When he passes a club, his throat aches a little, heartbeats pounding in his ears. He hasn't been this thirsty in so long. He stops on the rooftop of one, eyes closing. He listens, feeling the thirst throb in his throat. The plastic bag crinkles in the wind, and he glances down at it as he picks up speed. He doesn't want to leave Sanghyuk for too long.

~~

Maybe Sanghyuk was right, that Taekwoon wanted his blood from the start. Sanghyuk's blood in his mouth, no longer drops from wounds but comes in mouthfuls from Taekwoon's bites, is ecstasy. Taekwoon was so thirsty, and Sanghyuk was so gorgeous, squirming and warm under him. Sanghyuk's muscles tense under him, even though he has already come, as Taekwoon slides back into him, and his pleased sigh floats up into the air above them. "Taekwoon." Taekwoon falters at the coarse sound of his voice, a moan escaping him. Taekwoon wants to stop, but Sanghyuk was pressing him to his neck, fingernails scratching the nape of his neck. The pleasure leaves him dizzy, so different from last night, and Taekwoon wonders if blood counts as a drug too, lips sliding off Sanghyuk's neck as he comes.

He's shuddering, Taekwoon feeling his muscles twitch. He makes to get up, but then pauses. His throat tightens as he remembers Sanghyuk's request from last night, and he licks his lips, tasting more blood. "You still want me to... inside?" Taekwoon says, and the words has Sanghyuk clenching around him and Taekwoon's eyes flutter close as he laughs.

He sinks back down, licking at the bite marks. Four holes. "Messy," Taekwoon says. He sighs at them, dipping to clean up the mess of blood that has slid down Sanghyuk's shoulders. He got carried away. Sanghyuk's laugh breaks his lamenting. "You're impossible."

"Frustrating, impossible," Sanghyuk says. "Why are none of the adjectives like lovable," he raises a hand, counting off. "Irresistible, I mean, you just drank my blood, handsome..." Taekwoon's eyes widen. He watches him giggle, and Taekwoon, for the first time, might have a different definition of the word devil. Handsome; using Sanghyuk's word, irresistible; and, he smiles as he leans in, Sanghyuk.

"Twice," Taekwoon says. Sanghyuk sways as he sits up, and Taekwoon's hands flutter out. "I shouldn't have. The blood... you," he says. "Tempted me."

"I wanted you to," Sanghyuk says, his fingers ghosting over Taekwoon's bites. "I mean, if you usually drink a whole human, the first time couldn't have been enough, right?"

Taekwoon nearly scoffs, suddenly understanding the blue tint in Sanghyuk's aura. "How ridiculous," Taekwoon murmurs. "A vampire hunter thinking and talking like a vampire." Sanghyuk moves and he falls, Taekwoon flashing to catch him.

"Okay," Sanghyuk says. Taekwoon sees him blink rapidly, eyes unfocused. "Maybe that was a little too much."

Taekwoon pulls him up, sighing. He'll be better next time.

Sanghyuk was out by the time Taekwoon was finished showering him, head lolling against his shoulder when Taekwoon lifts him. He realises that he didn't take an extra sweater from Sanghyuk's place, so he goes to his own clothes, tugging out a warmer sweatshirt and pulling it over Sanghyuk's head. He dries Sanghyuk's hair the best he can, doing it in slow circular motions to not jostle him awake. When he gets up to close the hatch and toss the towel into a corner, fingers catch onto Taekwoon's pants. "Where you going," Sanghyuk mumbles, eyes still closed. Taekwoon, for the first time, doesn't feel like he's the only one that wants to be glued to the other's side.

"Just a bit." Taekwoon tugs Sanghyuk's hand away from him, lips twitching at the mumbled complaint that follows.

He slides back next to Sanghyuk fast enough, not needing to move slowly around the sleeping Sanghyuk. "Won't go anywhere," Taekwoon says to him.

His hair is still damp, Taekwoon's fingers running through the strands. Sanghyuk has been letting his hair grow out. Taekwoon presses his lips to the top of his head, and Sanghyuk shifts. "Don't leave..." Sanghyuk says, words melting together. Taekwoon freezes. "I like...” Sanghyuk sighs, still drowning in sleep. "You stay... go away... won't go away," the words are rubbed into Taekwoon's collar as Sanghyuk presses his face into the hollow of Taekwoon's throat.

"Hakyeon and Hongbin?" Taekwoon murmurs, tilting his head and pressing his nose against Sanghyuk's hair, inhaling.

Sanghyuk hums, leg sliding between Taekwoon's as he fits himself into Taekwoon's hold. "Own lives... want...mm... my life too..." he trails off. You..." Taekwoon smiles.

"With me?"

"Mm..." Sanghyuk nods, and Taekwoon is surprised at the tightness in his throat, the overwhelming feeling in his heart. "You." Taekwoon wonders if Sanghyuk will remember this conversation later.

Taekwoon wonders about many things around Sanghyuk.

~~~

Taekwoon really hates sorcerers or mages.

Kyungsoo was still laughing, and he holds up a hand, falling back against the couch. He stops for a second, looking at Taekwoon and Taekwoon barely opens his mouth before he snorts, clapping his hands together. Sparks fly out of his hands, and Taekwoon scowls.

"Stop it, Kyungsoo," Yoongi says, coming up the stairs. "At least he's not a wrinkly old virgin like you."

"You know nothing of my love life," Kyungsoo wheezes, thumping the couch and more sparks skitter over the cushions. "But do you hear him? What am I, an encyclopedia on human-vampire sex?"

"I just wanted to know that I'm not going to accidentally kill Sanghyuk," Taekwoon says, crossing his legs. "Not about... intercourse. That I have dealt with before."

"You won't," Yoongi says, smacking Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "I don't think there's a way."

Kyungsoo inhales deeply, and then exhales. "Pretty much." Taekwoon chews on his bottom lip, staring at the heavy old book Kyungsoo had brought out on to the table. "Really, I can't think of a way, Taekwoon, there isn't. I mean, you don't dabble in... You know, cutting or tying and stuff right?"

"I'm sorry?" The words leave Taekwoon's mouth first, before he remembers. His mother's patient. "No," he says. "I wouldn't."

"I found something interesting though, a compilation of experiences and studies," Yoongi says. "I requested it from the libraries, so it'll take a while to come but, it might be of interest to you? Help your worries, maybe. I wanted it because, well, I wanted to make sure nothing bad will happen."

"Is that why you spent a whole day on the computer? On vampire and human intercourse?" Kyungsoo says, aghast. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, and Yoongi grins.

~~

Taekwoon doesn't bring the book over to Sanghyuk's place, nor does he leave it in plain sight when Sanghyuk is around. He knows Sanghyuk likes to look through his office when he's asleep, to look at his work, so it stays under the bed, where Sanghyuk does not seem to care to look.

Taekwoon feels like he has gone back to the nineteenth century when he flips through the pages, the yellow pages and delicate thread binding familiar. The book was more what Yoongi said it to be, research papers, letters exchanged.

It was, thankfully, not just what Kyungsoo thought it to be.

There's still was an extraordinary amount of detail, some details Taekwoon would prefer to skim over and others not so, embarrassing. He battles through the morbid sections, noting the same attributions Kyungsoo had suggested, things that would endanger Sanghyuk. He stops at one of the pages, eyes alighting on a fading seal, tattooed onto the ashy paper. It's his mother's.

He reads more carefully, studying his mother's research. When he's done, he can't help but lift the corner of his mattress, just to look at the purple jade hidden in the corner of his bed frame. He drops the mattress back down, pressing a palm over the same corner.

It's funny how that a hundred years later, Taekwoon's mother is still the one to ease Taekwoon's mind.

~~

So Taekwoon lets himself fall to addiction.

He's more than willing when Sanghyuk doesn't even let him say hello, fingers already unfastening his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He is walked backwards, pushed right up the headboard.

The soft pads of his fingertips run over the uneven edge of Sanghyuk's teeth, Sanghyuk's tongue wet and warm as it slips around his fingers. Sanghyuk's hand too, slips around Taekwoon's wrist, as he pulls Taekwoon's fingers out of his mouth. A strand of saliva plasters itself against the edge of his mouth, and Sanghyuk shifts forward, knees bracketing Taekwoon's hips, enough that Taekwoon can lean in to lick the strand away, to find Sanghyuk's mouth as Sanghyuk guides his fingers behind him.

Taekwoon tips his head backwards, Sanghyuk shuffling forward until his lower chest presses against Taekwoon. He's too close now, too high for him to kiss him. Sanghyuk presses Taekwoon's fingers into him, a soft sound escaping him. It's wet, slippery—he's already stretched and Taekwoon suddenly sees why there is a sly smile on Sanghyuk's face.

He wonders if Sanghyuk realises how often he likes to take this position, to indulge in the false illusion of control, because he knows Taekwoon can tip him backwards anytime, can put strength in his hand and spread Sanghyuk open wide. Maybe that's what he likes.

So Taekwoon doesn't hesitate, adding more fingers smoothly. The moment Taekwoon has four fingers in him, Sanghyuk sinks back down. Like this, Taekwoon can hear the rapid beat of his heart. "Hi," he breathes, Taekwoon sliding the fingers out once and in twice, just shallowly, nothing big. "Good morning."

"Mm," Taekwoon says. "Tonight was fast," he comments, smelling Sanghyuk's body soap. "Just showered?"

"Yeah," Sanghyuk says, hands sliding between their bodies to curl around both their cocks. His eyes close as he drags his hands up and down, and Taekwoon kisses him. "Didn't want to stink of alcohol," he continues, words dragging as he tries not to get distracted. "We had a company lunch-dinner thing."

Taekwoon resists shuddering as Sanghyuk's hand tightens on the down stroke. "Oh."

"I'm not tipsy yet," Sanghyuk says. He takes Taekwoon's bottom lip between his teeth, letting go with a tiny moan as Taekwoon spreads his fingers. "Only had two drinks."

"I see," Taekwoon smiles.

"Kind of been thinking about you the whole day," Sanghyuk murmurs, lifting himself and Taekwoon pulls his fingers out. Sanghyuk guides Taekwoon into him, and Taekwoon runs his hands down Sanghyuk's waist as he goes lower and lower. Sanghyuk is too tall to be at face level like this, and so Taekwoon contents himself with suckling on the thin skin that stretches along Sanghyuk's collarbone and neck. Sanghyuk tightens around him, his breath hot on the side of Taekwoon's head as his back curves, as his arms hold Taekwoon to him and for support.

Taekwoon lets Sanghyuk ride him slow, his open-mouthed panting muffled into Taekwoon's hair and Taekwoon bites down on his own lip. They are both quiet when it comes to sex, but Taekwoon does like hearing Sanghyuk. He lets his head drop back, rolling his hips upwards, and without his hair as an obstruction a moan escapes Sanghyuk. Taekwoon smiles, and Sanghyuk's eyes open when Taekwoon's hand grabs his jaw, the thumb pulling his bottom lip open just barely as he tips Sanghyuk's face closer downwards. "I do want to hear you," Taekwoon murmurs, and he forces Sanghyuk's hips to a standstill fully onto him. Taekwoon kisses him, and Sanghyuk is immediately licking into his mouth. Taekwoon thrusts upwards once, and Sanghyuk gasps into the kiss, earning another thrust.

"Please?" Sanghyuk says, hands tight on Taekwoon's shoulders. He removes one to touch himself, and Taekwoon watches as his cock drips with precome, the slick stickiness slipping past Sanghyuk's fingers. Taekwoon helps him, slowing his hand down and Sanghyuk's nails dig into his shoulder.

"Not until I hear you, love," Taekwoon contends, Sanghyuk's jaw clenching as Taekwoon kisses it.

"But it's so-" Sanghyuk is cut off when Taekwoon's hips lift off the bed. "Oh," he breathes. "I just," he says sweetly, breathlessly, his blood pumping so loud in Taekwoon's ears. "It's so embarrassing and I just want you to love me."

Taekwoon chuckles against his neck, inhaling the heady scent of Sanghyuk's blood. He rolls them over, sucking another mark over one of Sanghyuk's scars and he slides out, leaving the tip. Sanghyuk's breath hitches when he slips in a bit more, and then Taekwoon starts. He can feel Sanghyuk's arms come up over his head, and he lifts his head to see Sanghyuk already covering his mouth. He lifts one forearm off the bed to tug them away, and a small whine slips out as Sanghyuk's fingers scrabble for a hold, and they curl into Taekwoon's hair. A thrill runs through Taekwoon, and he keeps his mouth open over Sanghyuk's jugular. Hiccupy moans float down into his ears, and suddenly Sanghyuk whimpers, and at the next slide in he cries out, back arching smoothly. In his ecstasy, he retracts on himself, hands yanking Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon's brain short circuits. A snarl rips out of him, Sanghyuk gasps in response, clenching around Taekwoon, and he pulls on Taekwoon's hair again. Taekwoon's hip snaps in sharply by reflex, his nerves crackling angrily with pleasure. This is new, Taekwoon's vision blurring when he opens his eyes that he doesn't even remember closing, and his exhale is shaky when Sanghyuk stutters out his name.

Sanghyuk's hands was pulling his face up, and his mouth is immediately on his, their lips sliding over each other messily. Taekwoon's body was entirely on fire. Sanghyuk pulls on his hair again and the motion pulls his fangs out, everything too fast and Taekwoon scrabbles for hold on the cliff he was sliding off on.

They hold there, and Sanghyuk pats his hair. "Hey," Sanghyuk says, his breath puffing against Taekwoon's lips as his voice dances on the edge of cracking. "Okay?" His hand slides to rub the side of Taekwoon's neck, soothing even though his own chest rises and falls erratically. It is the only movement between them, and the friction just sparks the fire hotter. "Taekwoon, we can stop? Or, like, I won't pull your-"

"No," Taekwoon says, and he meets Sanghyuk's eyes. They blink at him worriedly, his palm still kneading his neck just barely. "I," he exhales, and Sanghyuk nods patiently, leaning up and Taekwoon knows the movement has Sanghyuk feeling a nudge of pleasure, tightening around him. Sanghyuk matches their lips together, and he pulls Taekwoon's bottom lip gently with his teeth, before letting go to run the tip of his tongue on the soft wet edge of his inner lip, riding along the ridges of his teeth. Taekwoon tenses when Sanghyuk's tongue meets the tip of his left fang. Sanghyuk's stomach tenses as he lifts himself higher, enough to hook one elbow over Taekwoon's neck and nearly hang off him as he presses his tongue closer and it draws blood. Taekwoon flinches and Sanghyuk follows the movement, his fingers stroking Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon is slow to respond, and Sanghyuk melts with relief when he does. He eases himself back on the bed, and Taekwoon is drawn like a magnet. He curls over Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk's legs catching onto his to hold him there. The taste of Sanghyuk's blood lingers, and he sucks it off Sanghyuk's tongue, gently.

"Is it the teeth?" Sanghyuk murmurs. "I'm not worried, you know that." Taekwoon shakes his head, then nods. Sanghyuk waits, fingernails brushing the very edge of his hair, trying to soothe.

"It felt nice," Taekwoon says, the words edging past his lips. "The hair, I mean," he says. Sanghyuk tilts his head, and the hand on the nape of his neck slinks back through the long strands. Taekwoon closes his eyes at the flutter in his stomach, the previous sensation of his pulling almost palpable. "More than... nice, I was surprised."

"And your teeth came out?" Sanghyuk asks, grip tightening. "You want to bite?" Taekwoon swallows, feeling the skin of his scalp tighten under Sanghyuk's hold.

"I don't know."

"That's interesting," Sanghyuk says, and his hips roll upwards. Taekwoon lets his head be pulled down to Sanghyuk's neck, this he can manage, and he lets his hips go in tandem with Sanghyuk's. "So the hair-pulling... it feels, ah, um, really good?"

Taekwoon nods into his neck. "It's weird," Taekwoon whispers, and Sanghyuk hums.

"I've heard about it before," Sanghyuk hums, and then abruptly, he jerks on Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon is the one gasping this time, and Sanghyuk laughs breathlessly. He keeps up with tiny tugs, half-calculated, half-unintentional from him twisting as Taekwoon slides in and out of him in smooth languid strokes. It's like little bites of pleasure scattered over Taekwoon, and maybe Sanghyuk relishes in finally finding a chink in Taekwoon's armor.

His mouth is a desert, his throat struggling to even make a noise. There is no sex with Sanghyuk that Taekwoon is allowed to not be on edge, he feels like the hurricane of wonder and arousal will blow him off the cliff and he will hurt Sanghyuk. He would never forgive himself.

But this, this is unprecedented, Taekwoon has lost his bearings and he has walked straight into high winds. The wind that batters him in the face is Sanghyuk; Sanghyuk and his gentle keening, Sanghyuk and his heated body writhing under Taekwoon's touch, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon's love for him, Sanghyuk and his blood that Taekwoon horrifyingly cannot get enough of. Taekwoon swallows, taking a deep breath as he fights his own desires, the sound echoing in his own ears.

Sanghyuk tugs firmly and he finds his lips parting, a silent whine. He's caught off-guard when Sanghyuk drags his face up by his hair. He sees a moment's hesitation that flits away when Sanghyuk focuses on his face, and he wonders how he looks like right now, his fangs refusing to retract, his bones sinking with want. "Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says. "They feel really good too, your bites."

It has him reeling, and he cannot catch up with the fire that has roiled its way through his whole body with what the words suggest. Sanghyuk jerks his face back down, neck arching and Taekwoon doesn't reply, feels Sanghyuk's head turn and kiss his cheek; he is giving it to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon bites. Sanghyuk's moan greets him, another pull on his hair and the sweet taste of his blood. Sanghyuk fans the fire hotter and the fire is burning his sanity to ash.

Taekwoon is addicted to this human chaos.

~~

Taekwoon glares at what Sanghyuk calls a microwave, leaning against the counter. He ignores Sanghyuk's tug on his hand, listening to the crackle of something in the microwave as it whirrs. "It's really fine, Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says, standing in front of him. He swings their arms between them, smiling. "Microwaves stopped exploding about like thirty years ago."

"They explode?" Taekwoon glances over Sanghyuk's shoulder and Sanghyuk clicks his tongue.

"Ah, ah," Sanghyuk says, his forehead creasing. He lets go of Taekwoon's hands to hold his face, straightening his gaze so he's looking right at Sanghyuk. "No looking over."

"It is unnatural to cook rice in just five minutes," Taekwoon insists, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk's waist loosely. Sanghyuk laughs, throwing his head back.

"Only unnatural in the 18th century," he teases, stroking Taekwoon's neck. "It's really fine. How was your weekend?"

"Unamusing," Taekwoon says. "You weren't there."

"I know, I'm entertaining," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon pinches his hip. "Hey! It's not my fault I have a job and you don't."

"I finished another sketch," Taekwoon says. It was the piece that Taekwoon had been fretting over as he tortured himself over the idea of Sanghyuk. His gaze alights on Sanghyuk's lips, his arms bending at the elbow to pull Sanghyuk closer. Now he has Sanghyuk in his arms, in his bed, in his life. Taekwoon is sure he hasn't gotten to kiss Sanghyuk tonight yet, since he was busy puttering around the kitchen. "Have I...?"

"No," Sanghyuk scolds, smile dancing on his lips. "I've been waiting."

At that, Taekwoon presses his lips to Sanghyuk's, feeling the collar of his hoodie tighten over the back of his neck as Sanghyuk tugs at it. Sanghyuk's tongue traces the seam of his lips, and Taekwoon opens for him, hand curling over Sanghyuk's jaw to guide him along. His jacket zips open and warm hands slide over his waist, fingers climbing the sides over his ribcage. Sanghyuk giggles when Taekwoon's teeth catch on his bottom lip, a small growl escaping him. "What do you think you're doing?" Taekwoon asks, each words breaking the kiss with small wet pops. Sanghyuk shrugs, and Taekwoon laughs, pressing his forehead against Sanghyuk's.

Sanghyuk's hands slide back down to press against his stomach, catching on the belt of his jeans. The microwave beeps. The sound has Sanghyuk pulling away, hands leaving to let cold air replace them but Taekwoon doesn't let Sanghyuk escape, his other arm still swaddling Sanghyuk to him. Sanghyuk's bracelet clacks against the counter when the sudden movement slides Sanghyuk's hands off him to grab onto the counter edge. His lips ghost over Sanghyuk's jugular, and Taekwoon latches on, kissing a mark right at the base where it disappears under muscle. The hitch in Sanghyuk's breath is audible when Taekwoon lets his blunt teeth drag over the blooming red mark, and he chuckles, letting Sanghyuk go. Sanghyuk hesitates, but Taekwoon smiles softly, nudging Sanghyuk towards his hellish microwave. "I win."

"Unfair," Sanghyuk grumbles, bringing over the rice to the pot of soup he had already made. "You make everything a game, a competition."

"You started first," Taekwoon says, moving to the coffee table.

Sanghyuk glares at him. "It's just a break," Sanghyuk says. "Just having a delicious food break."

"Mhm," Taekwoon agrees, uninterested in the steaming soup. He gets up, picking up the book he had left behind the other day and Sanghyuk looks up at him. "I'll wait in bed," Taekwoon says, not leaving Sanghyuk time to answer.

When he's shrugging off his jacket, Sanghyuk collects himself. "Don't undress." Taekwoon turns to look at him, but he obediently pulls it back on, zipping it back up. Sanghyuk smiles. Taekwoon swears he is truly the devil, along with that stupid machine. "I want to do it for you."

The game is still very on.

~~

Sanghyuk is rather haphazard with his shopping. Taekwoon rolls the shopping trolley to a standstill, right outside the aisles whose long arms stretch far down the store. It's considerably near Taekwoon's town, past the west suburb where Sanghyuk encountered that hive. They intend to return to Sanghyuk's place tonight. Sanghyuk darts in and out of them, sometimes coming back with nothing and sometimes coming back with things threatening to skydive out of his arms. This time he comes back to tug the cart into one of the aisles, the wheels tumbling against the linoleum.

"What shampoo do you buy? For when you shower at mine." Taekwoon stares at all the bottles on the shelves. He leans on the trolley's handlebars, the supermarket that was in the nearest town looking very different in the bright fluorescent lights. Taekwoon honestly has only seen the place when it was supposed to be closed.

"You've showered at my place a hundred times by now," Taekwoon says.

"I'm sorry that I can't read in a bathroom with no lights," Sanghyuk grumbles. "Plus I'm pretty sure the cashier there is half terrified we are both vampires, because who in their right minds are shopping at night?"

"He's half right, at least," Taekwoon says, watching Sanghyuk arrange a bottle among a mess in the trolley. "But usually I visit when he's gone."

"Funny," Sanghyuk says, looking up and grinning. He pulls another bottle off the shelves, and unscrews the cap, sniffing it. "Smell." Taekwoon leans over, and he frowns. "No?" Taekwoon tips his head to the side. "Okay, here." The sharp scent hits Taekwoon, and he sneezes. The feeling is foreign, it surprises Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk nearly falls to his knees, the bottle slamming back into the shelf as he uses it to support himself. He's howling, and Taekwoon huffs, taking the bottle away from him and screwing the cap back on tight. "You sneeze!" Sanghyuk wheezes, gripping onto the shopping cart and he swats Taekwoon's hand away. Taekwoon chases him until he's backed up against the shelves, and then he relents when Sanghyuk slides down to a squat. "Okay! Okay, I'll stop, don't pinch me, you go find the shampoo." Taekwoon huffs, moving away. He reads the labels and finding no help at all.

His nose wrinkles, and he puts down the newest bottle he picked up. "None of these even smell like the actual fruit," Taekwoon murmurs. He reaches for a pale yellow bottle, and uncaps it. He takes a couple more inhales, eyes scanning the rest of the bottles as he replaces the cap. Sanghyuk was leaning over the cart and organising the food away from the soap. Taekwoon uses his arms to corner him against the metal frame, chest to back, passing him the bottle.

"That was fast," Sanghyuk says, reading the label. "Really? Coconut, mint and vanilla?"

"What?" Taekwoon says, tucking his chin over Sanghyuk's shoulder and watching him read it.

"I don't know if I want my hair smelling like that," Sanghyuk says, opening the bottle. "Hm."

"I thought I was picking out my shampoo."

Sanghyuk settles the bottle next to other bottle he had already picked out. "Nope, you were choosing mine."

Taekwoon lifts his head, kissing the nape of Sanghyuk's neck before he buries his face in his hair, inhaling. "What for?"

Sanghyuk laughs, using his shoulder to butt Taekwoon off. "Because of that. I chose yours too, since you don't really care." Taekwoon smiles against his neck, nodding. "Let me go, I need just one more thing." Taekwoon releases him, Sanghyuk turning to beam at him before moving off.

"Human shopping is incredibly tedious," Taekwoon says, pushing the cart after him. Sanghyuk snorts, peering at the milk bottles.

"Wait till I show you how to cook," Sanghyuk says, hugging the milk carton to himself as they trail over to the counter. The grocery store's employee scans the items, and Taekwoon rests his weight on the handlebars again, watching the red light pass over the products and listening to the machine beep. The sound is biting. He still finds this century's favour for sharp beeping noises to be of terrible taste. He scowls when the cashier scans the same thing twice by accident, the machine bleeping twice too fast.

He looks up, and the cashier's eyes dart away, his shoulders hunching in on themselves as he speeds up. He tries to reach for the packets of noodles at the end, fingers falling short. Taekwoon slides the packets forward, and he flinches. He mumbles something, scanning that as well.

His fingers drum under the credit machine, Sanghyuk's card taking time to go through. Sanghyuk's smile is pressed into Taekwoon's shoulder as he tries to hide his amusement and Taekwoon ducks his head as well, feeling Sanghyuk vibrate silently against him.

There's another damned beep, and then the machines choke out the receipts, the paper crumpling in the cashier's haste to pass it to Sanghyuk, who remains chewing on his bottom lip to stop his laughter as Taekwoon picks up the majority of the groceries. He knocks Sanghyuk's butt with the bags when they are out of the store, and Sanghyuk yelps. "You're awful."

"He was so terrified!" Sanghyuk protests, laughter shaking in his words. "His hands were shaking and all."

"Still," Taekwoon says, chuckling and Sanghyuk bumps shoulders with him as they walk down the pavement. He glances at him, and Sanghyuk is looking at him, eyes narrowed. "Okay, I found it funny too." Sanghyuk giggles, nodding in approval and Taekwoon rolls his eyes. Sanghyuk's hands bully some of the bags out of Taekwoon's hand, and Sanghyuk peeks into the bags, humming.

"Want to learn how to cook tomorrow? When we head back to my place," Sanghyuk says, looking up from where he hops over a crack in the sidewalk. Taekwoon purses his lips. "I got the stuff."

Taekwoon thinks about that. "No microwave?" Sanghyuk nods, amused frown on his face.

"Promise." Taekwoon stares at the pinky finger Sanghyuk holds out. He bites his smile down, seeing Sanghyuk's sincere face. "Come on." Taekwoon hooks his finger onto Sanghyuk's, and Sanghyuk locks them together, shaking their hands between them. Sanghyuk lets go of his finger, but then Taekwoon grabs onto his wrist, halting and leans to him, forcing Sanghyuk to stagger backward just a little. Taekwoon returns back to pace with him, his hand slipping down Sanghyuk's wrist to grab onto his fingers. Sanghyuk uses the back of his other hand to rub the spot on his forehead that Taekwoon kissed. He pats it tentatively, eyes tilting towards the spot. "What was that for?"

"Cute," Taekwoon murmurs. Sanghyuk lifts their joined hands, Taekwoon's hand hanging off his by the thumb and forefinger. Taekwoon looks at him, and Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow at the way he likes to hold Sanghyuk's hand. "You're still cuter." With a huff, Sanghyuk drops both the subject and their hands back down, but he also drops a kiss onto Taekwoon's cheek. The corners of his eyes crinkle, lips curving upwards gently and Taekwoon smiles back.

They walk in silence, reaching the car. As they deposit the stuff into the car boot, Sanghyuk nudges Taekwoon. "So, I was thinking like, cooking baked rice, I found a recipe online that uses a microwave." The moment the words leave his mouth, Sanghyuk dances out of the way, hands up in defense as he runs halfway down the sidewalk away from the car to avoid him. Taekwoon laughs.

~~

"Try it," Sanghyuk says, fingers holding onto the sweet, and Taekwoon glances at the movie that was playing on Sanghyuk's television, before looking back at Sanghyuk. "Seriously."

"Just because I can have it doesn't mean I can take it," Taekwoon says, bemused as Sanghyuk sulks at him.

"But you can taste it right?" Taekwoon opens his mouth obediently, eyes rolling and Sanghyuk drops it in. Taekwoon scrunches his nose. It tastes like nothing and a lot of things that Taekwoon cannot place. It starts to sting, his mouth drying, and he doesn't like it. Sanghyuk laughs, pointing at his face. He yelps even before Taekwoon can hit him, and he grabs onto Taekwoon's hands, blubbering apologies.

"Can I spit it out?" Taekwoon complains, letting Sanghyuk play tug and war with his hands. Sanghyuk hums and Taekwoon turns the hard candy over his tongue, throat closing in with how sour the candy was. Sanghyuk leans in, then frowns.

"This is almost too typical," Sanghyuk mutters, and Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, not sure what he was getting at.

"I'll go to the kitchen," Taekwoon says, drawing a leg up against the couch to push himself up, but Sanghyuk resists, and he presses his lips to Taekwoon's own. His tongue steals the sweet out of Taekwoon's mouth, and Sanghyuk leans back, smiling. He presses another small kiss to Taekwoon's lips, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes again, knocking Sanghyuk's forehead back gently. "No more."

"But-"

"Human things that don't involve eating," Taekwoon clarifies, and Sanghyuk flops back against his shoulder like they were lying before.

"Boring," Sanghyuk yawns, and Taekwoon hums, turning his attention back to the movie Sanghyuk put on. "So you want to watch more movies next time?" Taekwoon hums again, and Sanghyuk sighs. "Maybe another night we'll go to the bar."

"Drinking is eating."

"I'll drink," Sanghyuk laughs. "The hyungs too. You can just sit and watch, plus if we dance, Yoongi hyung is good bar company."

Taekwoon didn't really like drinking, thought it was a stupid activity. Sanghyuk tilts his head up to look at Taekwoon for a reply, nearly sliding off Taekwoon, enough to give Taekwoon an excuse to wrap an arm around his waist to anchor him and maybe play with the hem of his shirt. Sanghyuk catches his hand, and disregards the movie in favour of examining his palm lines, and Taekwoon twists their fingers together. Sanghyuk fusses, letting go of his hand so that he could continue examining his hand.

He supposes it will be fine.

~~

It doesn't change the fact that humans can be incredibly stupid. "Want a drink?" Yoongi asks, and Taekwoon shakes his head. "You can drink, you know."

"I know," Taekwoon says, watching the moving mass of humans on the 'dance floor' as Sanghyuk had called it. "What exactly is the fun in all this?"

Yoongi snorts, elbowing him. "Now you're talking my kind of talk," he says. "I don't know, I'm too tired half the time to even use my magic to get me a glass of water, why would I want to gyrate against people with deafening music is beyond me."

"They can't even tell I'm a vampire," Taekwoon murmurs and Yoongi lifts his beer to his lips, shrugging.

"It's part of the gamble in this world," Yoongi says. "Either way they win tonight, because you're here, a natural vampire repellent." Taekwoon doesn't think much of gambles. His gaze pries through the crowd to locate Sanghyuk. He spots Hongbin first, hanging off Jaehwan and Sanghyuk nowhere near him. He chews on his bottom lip, the loud music chopping up his thoughts into pieces. "You know even before Sanghyuk or Hongbin was legal, we older ones came here all the time," Yoongi says, and Taekwoon looks over at him. Yoongi side-eyes him, huffing with a smile on his face. "Sanghyuk knows that I have someone, he just doesn't know who it actually is." Taekwoon hums, the first he has ever heard of this. "He was, _is_ , sort of a giant ball of awkward, can't dance to save his life but he likes coming here anyway, and every time he disappears into the crowd I get all jittery but he insists I stay here the way I like it," Yoongi snorts, shaking his head. "I never got used to it, so I won't ask you to either, but take comfort in the fact Sanghyuk can down someone in five seconds?"

Taekwoon smiles, looking down at the floor. "Thanks," he murmurs and he sees Yoongi nod in reply.

He turns back to face the bar, eyeing the bartender who backs away, gaze darting over to another customer. Yoongi spins with him, beer bottle clicking against the wood. His fingers beat a rhythm out, a very different one, ignoring the music playing over them. Taekwoon counts silently with him, the corner of his lips twitching downwards when the bartender sidles back over in front of them. "Decided on a drink yet, sir?" Taekwoon frowns, and Yoongi's fingers slow to a stop. The bartender eyes Taekwoon nervously, and his mouth opens only for Yoongi to cut him off.

"He'll take a rum and coke," Yoongi says, and the bartender nods. The coke cracks open, and then the drink is ready, slid in front of Taekwoon, and Taekwoon decides he'll play human.

"Thanks," Taekwoon murmurs, and the bartender darts off.

"Figured he was just doing his job," Yoongi says.

"Mm," Taekwoon says, sniffing at the drink. He smells nothing much. "So where is your..."

"Him? Probably somewhere up north getting vampire nail clippings," Yoongi says, eyes fixed on Taekwoon's reaction. He gets what he was looking for. Taekwoon looks down at his own nails, not quite long nor quite short. "He's a researcher for the academy, Kim Seokjin. He helped Hakyeon bring up Sanghyuk, with Kyungsoo and all. I think Sanghyuk got his curiousity from watching Seokjin ask and read just about anything. I heard they have a bet going on even, god knows how the kid thinks he's going to beat Seokjin."

"How do you keep in touch?"

"We don't," Yoongi says. Taekwoon blinks. "We fought. He didn't tell me he was going to leave until he had a night left. Both of us are stubborn to the bone," Yoongi laughs, but the sound crumples. "Both of us with tongues that could cut diamonds."

Taekwoon wonders. "You could have gone with him?" Taekwoon asks.

Yoongi takes another mouthful of beer, then swallows. "Maybe. But 'your love for staying in the shithole of your house is bigger than your love for me anyway' might give you an idea of what he thought about that."

"Oh," Taekwoon murmurs. Taekwoon doesn't let off too much, but he focuses his sight, and Yoongi is a painful red. Taekwoon thinks he would hurt too if he heard that.

"I got angry because he thought I wouldn't give up something as simple as that to follow him," Yoongi murmurs, and he leans over to catch the bartender by the arm, asks for another beer. It's popped in front of him, and he reaches for the bottle in his hand, stares at it. Taekwoon watches him. Yoongi's jaw twitches, corners of his mouth turning down. The bottle sweats, dripping past Yoongi's fingers. "He didn't think I'd worry about him being safe, or that he-" Yoongi exhales, draws the bottle closer, his shoulders holding their stiff line. He drinks, and Taekwoon watches the baseline go lower and lower, before it's brought down. There is only just an inch left. "He thought I'd be selfish and ask him to stay, so instead he gave me no chance to tell him that I'd come with." He turns to Taekwoon then, and his smile is sore to the touch. "Don't worry about it," Yoongi says, his voice lightening, like he suddenly remembers Taekwoon can see past whatever he wants to show. "He'll come back soon. We'll figure it out then. We..." Yoongi's smile falters, then it flickers back on. "I still love him, at least." Taekwoon hesitates, but then he leans closer, and he pats Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi chuckles, jerking his chin at the cup, forgotten in front of Taekwoon. "That's Sanghyuk's favourite drink by the way," Yoongi comments.

Taekwoon follows the change in subject. "What does it taste like?"

"Mostly sweet, with this, bitter, I guess, aftertaste," Yoongi's nose wrinkles. "Not a fan, but," he laughs, wriggling his eyebrows. "One too many and a beer gets Sanghyuk pretty tipsy, I think you'd find it funny, I do. He says anything that comes to mind."

"And you?" Taekwoon smiles at the idea.

"I stop talking," Yoongi raises his beer, glancing at the nearly empty bottle. He pauses, lips curling as he thinks about his rant. "Obviously far from there yet." He waves at the bartender.

Taekwoon chuckles, fingers revolving the glass slowly to watch the liquid ripple. A hand finds its way onto his shoulder, turning him around and then Sanghyuk's here, eyes a little glazed and smiling too hard. His brow was damp from dancing, and Taekwoon shakes his head at him.

"What's with the drink?" Sanghyuk says, words tripping over each other, and Taekwoon smiles.

"Playing human," Taekwoon replies, Yoongi snorting at the comment by the side. "Have it." Sanghyuk is all too willing, taking a gulp before setting it down.

"Won't you dance?" Sanghyuk sulks, fitting himself between Taekwoon's legs, still standing. Taekwoon leans against the back of the bar chair.

"I don't think I dance," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk harrumphs, fiddling with the top button of Taekwoon's shirt. "You said I could stay here," he reminds him, pulling his hands away. He isn't keen on being undressed in front of at least a hundred people. "Are you that drunk already?"

"You can just move along next to me," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. Sanghyuk sighs, shifting closer.

It's just a bit too messy, Sanghyuk not quite sober and Taekwoon catches onto the wrist of the hand that attempts to sneak under the edge of Taekwoon's shirt. He slides his grip up, entwining his fingers into Sanghyuk's and pulling it back down to the edge of the chair.

Yoongi mumbles an 'oi' and Taekwoon can't respond for the other hand that slides into the mess of his hair and tugs. Taekwoon's jaw tightens, managing to swallow the growl that rose up in his throat. He blames it on habit when his free hand slides across Sanghyuk's back, pulling him closer. "Sanghyuk," he says adamantly into the kiss, and Sanghyuk whines, refusing conversation for the kissing. Taekwoon sighs, and so Sanghyuk nips his bottom lip before pulling away, relenting.

"You really should come," Sanghyuk says, reaching over Taekwoon to down the drink in one go. He leans back down, the glass nearly missing the bar if not for Yoongi. Sanghyuk kisses the skin right below Taekwoon's ear. "Otherwise how will all those girls and guys trying to get me know that I'm yours?" The words startle him and then Sanghyuk's yanking Taekwoon out of the chair, Taekwoon helpless but to follow. Yoongi waves at him, lips sliding into a despondent pout that Taekwoon doesn't think is quite sincere. Sanghyuk bumps into people's shoulders as he continues backing up and Taekwoon widens his stride too late, nose bumping into Sanghyuk's when Sanghyuk abruptly stops. Sanghyuk immediately presses his lips to Taekwoon's own, arms locking over Taekwoon's neck as his body undulates both to the music and right up against Taekwoon. Taekwoon is overwhelmed, enough that his hands grip onto Sanghyuk's waist. Sanghyuk's eyes twinkle under the flashing lights, pupils dilated and irises bright and Taekwoon forgets to be bothered by already the thirteenth back that has bumped into his.

He dips his head, lips ghosting over Sanghyuk's neck and Sanghyuk tips his head back. "This is terrible," Taekwoon murmurs, dropping the words in Sanghyuk's ear before leaning back up.

"And you're a bad dancer," Sanghyuk shoots back, child-like smile too soft and sweet for this scene and Taekwoon tonight learns another thing about Sanghyuk. "I thought you wanted to play human," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon rolls his eyes as Sanghyuk helps him move, hands kneading and pushing. "Come on, just, follow me, just follow the music, or like chest out, curve your back and roll it downwards," Sanghyuk says, demonstrating once and Taekwoon tries for him, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he laughs, completely embarrassed. Sanghyuk pulls him back forward, and Taekwoon is still laughing at himself as he presses a kiss onto his lips.

"I think we've experimented enough to know I'm not for this," Taekwoon says.

"On the contrary," Sanghyuk says, stumbling forward when someone else bumps into him, and his palms spread wide over the flat of Taekwoon's stomach, fingers just edging onto the curve of his waist. "You looked hot, you have a nice body, and you have an awesome dancer as a teacher," Taekwoon snorts, but he's willing to let Sanghyuk play and sway him around. He buries his nose in Sanghyuk's hair when Sanghyuk turns around, chuckling when he feels him press his ass against Taekwoon. It catches Taekwoon's attention, as Taekwoon's hands find their way back to Sanghyuk's waist with the help of Sanghyuk's hands, that maybe Sanghyuk wasn't so much bluffing as he was telling the truth. Taekwoon could pick out those that were staring, an impressive feat in this massive sea of people, and he ends up locking gazes with one that was just close enough. The human seemed to try to harden his gaze, and Taekwoon's lips twitch.

Taekwoon doesn't bother looking away, leaning forward to kiss Sanghyuk's cheek before sliding his lips to his ear. "There are people staring at you," Taekwoon murmurs, watching the human's eyes narrow before he melts back into the dancing crowd. Sanghyuk turns around then and leans in.

"Why, are you jealous?" Taekwoon's eyes snap to him, taking in the smirk and delighted gaze. He contemplates this, and Sanghyuk's expression falls into disappointment when Taekwoon holds still. Taekwoon sighs, understanding. He swoops in, sucks Sanghyuk's bottom lip in between his teeth, dragging Sanghyuk flush against him and licking into Sanghyuk's mouth. Sanghyuk makes a noise, fingers grappling onto the loops on the back of Taekwoon's jeans as he rocks up against him. Sanghyuk tiptoes, trying to close space that doesn't exist between them, and Taekwoon can feel the smile on Sanghyuk's lips. "Finally," Sanghyuk breathes, and Taekwoon slides his lips further down to burn a mark right into the skin of Sanghyuk's neck, feeling the skin tremble as Sanghyuk giggles breathlessly, fingertip dipping past Taekwoon's jeans idly.

"I suppose you wanted me to be jealous?" Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk nods, smile bright.

"When I was single, it's fun to see how many people you can get staring at you," Sanghyuk says, and his gaze darkens, eyelids fluttering as he grinds up against Taekwoon's leg and Taekwoon can feel him, hard and wanting. "Now as Taekwoon's boyfriend, it's more fun to see if I can get a vampire jealous." Taekwoon meets him halfway, and Sanghyuk's gasp is barely audible. "Yeah, like that," Sanghyuk says, and his hands curl themselves over the nape of Taekwoon's neck, drawing his face nearer, enough for their lips to brush. "Dance like that," he says. "Like you're in the middle of having me. The way I want you right now."

The words send a flash of fire through Taekwoon, and then he's pulling Sanghyuk off the dance floor. He makes sure to pass by Yoongi, who raises his beer bottle at him, raising an eyebrow that seems to say "I told you so", weaving their way out of the club that threatens to burst open with people. Sanghyuk is laughing, and Taekwoon tugs him up as Sanghyuk trips over his feet. "You're easy, Taekwoon." Taekwoon purses his lips, decides he had enough.

~~

Taekwoon hasn't run that fast in so long. Sanghyuk giggles as he is thrown onto his bed. Taekwoon undresses, his sweater hitting the back of the sofa before falling onto the floor with jeans. "You've a really nice body," Sanghyuk bubbles out again, helping Taekwoon take off Sanghyuk's jeans and his shirt. When his head pops back out under from the shirt, his hair messed up, he reaches for Taekwoon.

He practically crawls into Taekwoon's lap. He leaves it at that, to run his fingers over the contours of Taekwoon's body, his eyes following his own movement as the fingertips trail up Taekwoon's neck, following the edge of his jaw and along his cheekbones. Taekwoon see the alcohol swimming in the pools of Sanghyuk's eyes, blurring his focus. Taekwoon's eyes close to let the fingertips run over the crepe-thin skin of his eyelids, before they sweep down the bridge of his nose.

Like this he only relies on his sense of smell, and when Sanghyuk brushes his fingers upwards, his wrist is close enough for Taekwoon to take a deep breath, smell the alcohol in the background of his blood. His lips part a little, he's pliant, easy to Sanghyuk's scent, and a couple of fingernails catch onto the plump curve of his bottom lip. Fingertips press down, and Taekwoon obediently sucks the fingertips, tongue teasing the very ends of Sanghyuk's fingers. They slide further in, and Taekwoon slips his tongue in between two fingers, eyes opening to see Sanghyuk fixated on his lips as he curves his fingers.

"You're so hot," Sanghyuk breathes, gaze finally flickering to meet Taekwoon's own. "I honestly cannot believe you're mine. That you said you love me. I also really like your fingers, even when they aren't in me," Taekwoon pulls off, laughing at the absurdity and loss of logic in Sanghyuk's sentences. He presses a small kiss to Sanghyuk's lips, feeling his damp fingers curl into his hair. He slides an arm against Sanghyuk's back, rising up to lower Sanghyuk off his lap and onto the bed.

"If you just wanted to have sex," Taekwoon says, curling a hand around Sanghyuk's cock and watching his back arch enough for their chests to touch. "You could have just asked." Sanghyuk's giggle cuts off when Taekwoon runs the edge of his fingernail over the head of his cock, a breathy moan escaping him.

It's almost incredibly easy to have Sanghyuk unwound when he's drunk, Taekwoon watching him writhe, the back of Sanghyuk's ankle catching onto his leg. "Please, please, please," Sanghyuk gasps, eyes squeezing shut when cool lube slips over his hole. Taekwoon hums, sliding two fingers in immediately. Sanghyuk isn't happy about it. "More," he demands, eyes opening and the lust swimming in his irises convinces Taekwoon enough to sliding in his ring finger and pinky. Sanghyuk moans, hand jerking up and dragging the sheets along with it in his fist.

"You really do talk more when you're drunk," Taekwoon says, more to himself, learning more things about Sanghyuk. He curls his fingers, and pressing along his walls, Taekwoon drags his fingers out slowly. Sanghyuk keens, and Taekwoon's throat tightens as Sanghyuk's knees, previously drawn up in his tension, fall open. One of his legs bend at the knee, and Taekwoon curls one hand around the ankle, rubbing circles around the bone with his thumb.

He pumps the four fingers in and out, watching how Sanghyuk's hole stretch over his knuckles, nearly covering the length of his middle finger. His thumb brushes the edge, the skin stretched thin and slightly red. Taekwoon feels his stomach coil, and he swallows, thinking about the last time Sanghyuk wanted, and got Taekwoon, to experiment. Sanghyuk seems to be thinking about it too. "Taekwoon, more, like last-" Sanghyuk pants, throwing his head back. "Please, oh-" Sanghyuk's voice cracks, the moan falling into a sob as Taekwoon watches the nail of his thumb disappear into Sanghyuk along with the rest of his fingers. "Oh," Sanghyuk exhales, Taekwoon looking up to see his eyes wide open as he stares at the ceiling. "Oh," another half-centimeter. "Oh," another. "Taekwo-oh," his leg jerks, Taekwoon's hand still holding onto the same ankle. Taekwoon lets go, reaching for the lube as the skin gets too dry, and the muscles around Taekwoon's fingers flutter as the liquid drips over the skin.

Taekwoon tightens his stomach as his hand comes back over to hold onto Sanghyuk's hip. But he was determined. He spreads his hand just barely, and Sanghyuk half-whines. Sanghyuk was hot, so warm around half of Taekwoon's hand and Taekwoon pushes in the last inch to see the skin slip over the knuckle of his thumb. Sanghyuk thrashes, a sob escaping him and Taekwoon's jaw clenches, throat dry as he watches Sanghyuk tighten around _all_ his fingers. He dips his fingers in and out, watching Sanghyuk get used to the feeling. "Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says, hand closing over the one on his hip, and he seems short of air, eyes fluttering shut at the wet pop when Taekwoon pulls the fingers out. "Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon moves upwards, pressing his forehead against Sanghyuk's and kissing him. Sanghyuk's eyes open, he's so dazed, but they eventually focus on him and Taekwoon smiles. "I want you in me," Sanghyuk whispers, hands catching onto the edge of his face to hold him there.

Taekwoon obliges. Sanghyuk breathes into Taekwoon's mouth, panting. Taekwoon presses his face into Sanghyuk's neck, inhaling as he listens to Sanghyuk sigh, feels his fingernails dig into his back. Sanghyuk is always so, so full of life, warm, moving, and Taekwoon doesn't think he'll ever have enough. Taekwoon pulls the skin of his neck between his teeth, growling when Sanghyuk's hips starts to rock upwards to match Taekwoon.

"You- oh god I forgot what I wanted to say," Sanghyuk says, sentence breaking off into half a moan. He laughs, fingernails dragging over Taekwoon's scalp. Taekwoon chuckles against his skin, unable to resist going harder, faster, feeling his own pleasure sit heavy on the bottom of his stomach, threatening to spill over. Sanghyuk's mouth drops open, his head turning, blindly searching and Taekwoon slides his tongue along Sanghyuk's lips.

"You're gorgeous," Taekwoon says, hand sliding down to press Sanghyuk's leg up, and a whine escapes Sanghyuk's throat as he latches onto Taekwoon's tongue.

Sanghyuk abruptly breaks away, back arching, fingers gripping on to Taekwoon's shoulders and his breaths are cut off at the ends. Taekwoon knows those signs, and he only just closes his hand around Sanghyuk for Sanghyuk to fall apart, and Taekwoon doesn't stop, pulling every single noise out of Sanghyuk as he finds his own orgasm.

Taekwoon pulls out, dropping a kiss onto Sanghyuk's nose. Sanghyuk was still breathing heavily, and he rolls over to slide a tongue into Taekwoon's mouth, teeth catching his top lip, as he continues to press kisses onto Taekwoon. He abruptly starts giggling, and Taekwoon chuckles, watching him curl up and press his face into Taekwoon's arm. "Honestly, who are you?" Taekwoon says, running his dry hand through Sanghyuk's hair and Sanghyuk shakes his head furiously. "What has alcohol done with my Sanghyuk?"

"I'm right here," Sanghyuk complains, shifting upwards and bumping noses with Taekwoon, uncharacteristically clumsy.

"You sure?" Taekwoon teases and Sanghyuk smacks his chest, laughter still bubbling up and out of him.

"I want a shower," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon huffs as Sanghyuk leans over and kisses him on the lips. "Shower with me?"

"You should clean the sheets first."

"Don't wanna," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon shakes his head, rolling off the bed and pulling him up.

"Then you give me a minute and start first."

Sanghyuk toddles off, swaying just slightly and Taekwoon sighs, smile on his lips. He tugs the dirty sheets off, picking up their clothes, tossing them into the basket Sanghyuk has but never uses. He walks into the bathroom, wondering why the shower was not yet on when someone wraps around him from behind.

"Boo," Sanghyuk says, another giggle escaping him and Taekwoon bursts out laughing, turning around and kissing Sanghyuk, who hums happily as he receives the kiss.

This human will be the death of him.

~~~

"Gross, gross, gross," Sanghyuk chants, and Taekwoon watches him roll around on the bed in front of him. He crosses his legs so that Sanghyuk won't bump into them. "My head still feels funny."

"Headache?" Taekwoon says, Sanghyuk rolling over to him. It forces him to a stop and Sanghyuk flops out like a starfish, hand falling against Taekwoon's stomach.

"It's been a whole day," Sanghyuk says, puffing out a gust of air and his fringe rises with it, before falling over his eyes. "And my butt hurts." Taekwoon coughs, and Sanghyuk's eyes narrow. "Your fault."

"You asked," Taekwoon explains, watching the blush develop on Sanghyuk's cheeks. "I didn't know you liked the first time so much, granted you were the one that wanted to try." Sanghyuk grumbles, turning over and pressing his forehead against Taekwoon's knee. Taekwoon combs out the hair on the back of his head, all messed up from him rolling around. "You're cute when you're tipsy. You talk a lot," Sanghyuk makes a noise, his drunk persona not new to him. He flops back over onto his back and Taekwoon can't resist. "And it's nice to know you really like my fingers." Sanghyuk makes a scandalised noise, hitting Taekwoon on the stomach. "But I refuse to go again, unless you let me stay out of the dance floor with Yoongi."

"Fine," Sanghyuk says, yawning. "We'll do other human things." His eyes are squeezed shut, his head pressing against his shoulder as he stretches.

"Hey," Taekwoon murmurs, reaching over and squeezing Sanghyuk's nose gently with the side of his knuckles. Sanghyuk blinks up at him. He's adorable. "I love you."

"Gross," Sanghyuk squeaks out. Taekwoon lets go of his nose, pressing his lips together in an attempt to fight the curve of his lips. Sanghyuk lurches upwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Taekwoon's torso and he hums, this time voice back to normal. He seems to listen for something, ear pressed firmly against Taekwoon's chest.

Sanghyuk lets go, and before Taekwoon can open his eyes, Sanghyuk has laid a kiss on his lips. "Hey," Sanghyuk says, eyes bright and smile made of sunshine. "Sometimes I think, and bear with me here, because I'm a terrible person who reads too many things online, but, _but_ , if you had a heartbeat, would it beat the sound of my name? Like the way I think mine does yours?"

"Are you still drunk, love?" Taekwoon teases. Sanghyuk harrumphs, getting up from the bed. Taekwoon chuckles, following him up to the edge of the bed. Sanghyuk returns with a pile of clothes to fold and he plonks them on top of Taekwoon. 

"I mean it you know."

Sanghyuk doesn't know a thing. "It always has."

~~~

Taekwoon kisses his temple, and Sanghyuk hums, head bent over his paperwork, and his free hand resting on the keyboard of his laptop. "Still not done?" Taekwoon asks, and Sanghyuk shakes his head.

"I probably have one of the thickest files to do," Sanghyuk admits, flipping the paper over. He frowns, the finger guiding his reading tapping the date written. The laptop screen brightens, and he starts typing. "Hongbin hyung and I have done a lot this year."

"And you remember all your kills?"

"Nope," Sanghyuk laughs. "That would be a miracle. We just verify if that is our kill from whatever pictures is taken by the clean-up team. Like I always cut the torso and heart, but Hongbin hyung always goes for the head, that sort of thing. Plus the area, so. It's like doing taxes, really."

"Tiring," Taekwoon mumbles, not liking the eye bags weighing down Sanghyuk's eyes.

"It's boring huh?" Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon shakes his head.

"I can draw or something," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk nods, turning back to his work. "Do you want a drink?"

"Do you remember how to make coffee?"

"Kettle, plug, one spoon of the coffee powder, one spoon of sugar, and milk," Taekwoon rattles off dutifully, and Sanghyuk giggles distractedly.

"Don't forget to pour the hot water," Sanghyuk teases as Taekwoon gets up. Taekwoon knees him in the back. "Ow," he complains, turning to smack the back of his shin as he walks away. Taekwoon chuckles at him.

Taekwoon does as Sanghyuk had showed him before, sniffing the coffee as the boiling water goes in. The aroma is thick, and it is pretty when the milk flows in. The white blooms up, and he picks up the teaspoon from the drying rack. He turns on the kitchen tap to a small trickle, rinsing the spoon and rubbing the smooth curve of the metal the way he sees Sanghyuk does.

He stirs, lifting the spoon occasionally to see if the sugar has dissolved. He made one cup for Sanghyuk before, and it turns out that sugar gets stuck at the bottom all the time. Sanghyuk didn't complain, but his face as he drank the bitter liquid had Taekwoon feeling sorry.

He drops the spoon into the sink, and when he turns around with the mug in hand, Sanghyuk was still sitting where he was, but he was looking at Taekwoon, hands having stilled over his keyboard. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow at him, and Sanghyuk's lips curve upwards, eyes crinkling in the corners.

Taekwoon blinks at him, and then he remembers the drink, and he moves, lowering the mug onto the table, pushing some of the scattered papers away just in case. "Shouldn't you be doing your work?" Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk reaches for the drink, sipping. The steam floats in his face, and Taekwoon watches his face.

Sanghyuk's gaze lifts from the drink to Taekwoon. "It's good," Sanghyuk says.

"Were you that thirsty?" Taekwoon says, amused. "Enough to watch your drink get prepared?"

"I was watching you," Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. "It's nice watching you do that sort of thing."

"Obsessed," Taekwoon teases, leaning against the sofa. Sanghyuk nods, shameless, and Taekwoon laughs, ruffling his hair. "Do your work."

"You're distracting," Sanghyuk accuses, and Taekwoon falls silent. He can see the knobs of Sanghyuk's spine against his shirt, and as Sanghyuk reaches across the other corner of the table for a new file, his shirt slides up, his skin is stretched tight over the ledge of his hipbone, muscle rippling smoothly and too visible. Taekwoon shifts up onto the sofa, lying on his side. He thinks about the time, counting the hours backwards. Then he thinks about the nights.

He'll give him an hour.

An hour later Sanghyuk is still typing and flipping, mug empty and coffee stain slipping down the edge where he got distracted mid-sip and spilled a bit. Taekwoon silently slips off the couch, and he fits himself against Sanghyuk's back, legs bracketing him. He tucks his chin over his shoulder, that too is a little bony, and maybe it's because they are together almost every day, but he hasn't realised the change until now.

"Yes?" Sanghyuk says, his laughter sleepy when Taekwoon wraps his arms around his middle, tightening his hold. His typing slows when Taekwoon turns his head to press his nose against the warm skin of his neck. Taekwoon breathes him in, and he smells much like the second night they met, but maybe more so.

"You haven't eaten," Taekwoon says.

"Hm?" Sanghyuk says. "Oh," he mumbles. "Got distracted."

"I don't remember you eating dinner often, even recently, I mean," Taekwoon says. "You've lost weight."

"I've just been a little absent-minded, stress maybe," Sanghyuk says, leaning into Taekwoon. Taekwoon nuzzles him, eyes closing.

"About?"

"Nothing really," Sanghyuk says. "I didn't realise." Taekwoon doesn't push.

"Will you eat now then?" Taekwoon mumbles. "I don't like it."

"Not if you are going to fall asleep on top of me," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon chuckles, eyes fluttering open. "Hey," Taekwoon hums in reply, hold loosening. "Maybe if I taught you to actually cook you could feed me."

"Maybe," Taekwoon says, kissing his check and helping him get up.

Sanghyuk chatters about the rest as he cooks, Taekwoon nodding attentively. He laughs when he talks about how Kyungsoo had to hop to see over Hongbin's shoulder, enough that he bends over the steaming pan. When he straightens up, Taekwoon feels like he can't breathe again, as he always does when Sanghyuk is caught up in his laughter or is sleepy and curled up against Taekwoon, mumbling silly things.

Sanghyuk's smile, maybe that was what sunlight was like.

~~~

But the stress builds, and his sunshine dims on some days.

He will come home, and Taekwoon will bury his face in his hair and he will smell not just Sanghyuk but the scent of grey clouds hovering just above the smooth ground of his skin. He will be pushed onto the bed, and Sanghyuk will ask for nothing more than a hug first. He will kiss Taekwoon eventually, hard enough that he cuts his own lip on Taekwoon's teeth, leave behind the trail of a simmering storm, with torrential winds that rises from places he does not allow Taekwoon to know of. Sanghyuk's fingers will grab onto his wrists with the desperation of a man being suffocated by his own thoughts, Sanghyuk will kiss the air out of Taekwoon's lungs with that same desperation because he is that man.

So when Sanghyuk lets go, falls limp, and hides his face against Taekwoon's shoulder, Taekwoon will dip his head and press his lips to the column of Sanghyuk's neck, use his arms to anchor Sanghyuk against him so that in the wreckage of his own thoughts Sanghyuk will remember that Taekwoon is not letting him be swept away. He breathes in the darkening scent of the thunderstorm that stirs up from the bottom of Sanghyuk's spine, feels the thunder in Sanghyuk's chest that releases the downpour. Sanghyuk's rain is always quiet, and it drenches Taekwoon's collar.

Taekwoon lets the storm pass, waits for Sanghyuk to wrap Taekwoon around him as he would a blanket.

The skies do not clear, but rather remain grey as Taekwoon kisses his forehead, asking, wanting to know, but Sanghyuk shakes his head, holding Taekwoon's face in his hands as he runs his gaze over his face.

Taekwoon can only accept that there is something Sanghyuk cannot say, can only rub away the red marks that are scattered over the back of Sanghyuk's own hands that he had dug into himself behind Taekwoon's back, can only derive that Sanghyuk is upset at himself for something.

Taekwoon knows it is about him, but as he watches Sanghyuk close his eyes and take a tired breath, he doesn't know if he wants to know what it is.

"Don't leave me," Sanghyuk will always say, if they are at Sanghyuk's place, when they are lying in bed, the same night, hours into twilight, when the clock blinks four a.m. "Stay." Taekwoon's answer always changes but remains the same. Forever. I will. Always.

When it is his home, their home, as Taekwoon likes to think of it, they usually lie in silence until it is morning and Taekwoon will wake up the next evening to a smiling Sanghyuk, with eyes whose swelling was still settling down but Sanghyuk will sweep the issue under the bed, as if it never happened.

Tonight, they are at their home; tonight, it is a little different.

"Have you ever had something and wanted it forever?" Taekwoon is surprised at the question. Sanghyuk turns over to face him. His eyes are still red-rimmed, his undereyes swollen to a dark purple. "I suppose," Sanghyuk says, Taekwoon's hand coming to rest on his chest. Sanghyuk's heart seems to knock a hello back. "You don't have to worry about not having forever." He laughs, a quiet, torn sound, and Taekwoon understands what this is about.

Again, Sanghyuk knows nothing.

Sanghyuk's eyes are lowered. Taekwoon wanted to be the umbrella over his head. He never expected to be the reason for rain.

He watches Sanghyuk sit up. "What if forever wants to happen," Sanghyuk whispers. Sanghyuk keeps his hands in his lap, they fiddle with air. Taekwoon's lips curve up wryly; he hopes the amused curve is enough to hide the pain. Taekwoon shakes his head.

"If only it sincerely did," Taekwoon murmurs. Then there wouldn't be any more rain.

"I love you," Sanghyuk says.

"I know," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk curls up into a ball next to him. "I know, my love."

"I shouldn't have-"

"Talk to me," Taekwoon says. "You must."

"Would you prefer me to stay human?" Taekwoon holds his breath, and Sanghyuk speaks again. "I suppose that is what it is."

"Far from, I do not care for whether you are a human or a vampire," Taekwoon says. "I would be very willing to break your clock, make even a hundred years worth nothing."

"Then how much worth does this past two years have to you?"

Taekwoon hums. "Everything." Sanghyuk shifts, head tilting just enough to look at Taekwoon. "I would try to make every year of eternity mean everything for you, so that you would not have to know what it feels like to have hundreds of years that mean nothing."

"But you won't," Sanghyuk says.

"No," Taekwoon says. "Because you don't need to."

"But," Sanghyuk says. "I don't want to leave you."

Taekwoon's throat collapses on itself. He has to drag the words out. "Don't say that."

Sanghyuk nods, and then he's tucking himself back into Taekwoon's arms, bringing one of Taekwooon's arms over himself as he molds himself to Taekwoon. Taekwoon is shaking, on the inside, but his betraying hand trembles as it curves to the back of Sanghyuk's head, to bring him closer. "I'm sorry," Sanghyuk whispers.

Taekwoon can only smile, as Sanghyuk's storm makes wreckage in Taekwoon's heart.

~~~

Taekwoon dreams. Frequently, sometimes vividly.

They are blurry when he goes to sleep, alone. The silence that is an old friend is also an unwelcome guest when he could have Sanghyuk's endless random ramblings and reading whatever he searched up on the internet aloud to Taekwoon before he has to tumble Sanghyuk under the duvet and kiss him breathless so he can't complain and insist on getting up and reading more trivia.

Sunlight that he hasn't seen in hundreds of years washing over him, a warm blanket, Sanghyuk laughing as he throws a snowball that smacks right into the center of his chest. He can see a house, but it is not here in Seoul, the mountains are just a bit too tall, and the air is sweet.

They are clearer when he is with Sanghyuk. It is when he gets to burrow his face into the crook between Sanghyuk's shoulder and neck, wrap arms around Sanghyuk's waist; Sanghyuk would tangle their legs together and throw an arm over his shoulder, tucking him in against his chest and his steady heartbeat as his fingers play with the strands that lay on the nape of Taekwoon's neck. Those nights, if he had to choose, are his favourite nights to fall asleep on.

Sanghyuk entertaining himself with writing, coming home from work and complaining to Taekwoon in the night later that his back was sore from having ten kids dogpile him as part of the martial arts class he teaches. It is a life away from here, with a house that suits the black and white nature of their relationship, one human and one vampire, a careful balance.

But not a perfect one. That's when it becomes a nightmare.

Sanghyuk growing older, Sanghyuk finding white hairs among his black, just one or two, he says brightly, giving Taekwoon a quick peck on the cheek, his eyes darting away. Sanghyuk earning wrinkles, Sanghyuk retiring from teaching martial arts to teaching middle school students mathematics, Sanghyuk growing old. Old and older, weak and weaker; until he needs Taekwoon to hold him up until he is needing Taekwoon to promise him he won't cry. Taekwoon cannot even force himself to wake up because dawn has not come and Taekwoon _suffers_ , praying even in the dream that time passes faster, so that he can wake up so that he can deny this possible reality. So that he can try forget.

But vampires don't forget.

A life with you, Sanghyuk had mumbled, months ago. A life that cannot be forever.

Taekwoon knows forever as unrealistic. It is the silent unmoving clock that denies the existence of the present. Taekwoon knows forever, because it is the only thing that has ever come to him, and has never left.

His eyes open, and Sanghyuk's there, curled up on side. His breathing is slow, and he looks so much at peace. Taekwoon moves over to his other side, fitting himself against Sanghyuk's back, burying his face into Sanghyuk's hair, kissing the back of his head. Sanghyuk's heart beats confidently, tangible even from behind, drumming its beat into Taekwoon as if trying to restart Taekwoon's own still heart.

His eyes sting, and Taekwoon swallows, not understanding why it feels like he can't breathe.

It's okay. Taekwoon doesn't need to breathe anyway.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mentor Hwang,_

_To reply to your fascinating argument, while it seems ludicrous, it is too my personal beliefs are that vampires are essentially human in nature, but having lost signs of life and normal digestive function. They live purely on what makes life, which all mages and sorcerers know to be simply the force and energy of magic. For any creature, blood is the medium for which energy manifests, explaining quite commonsensically the reason vampires must drink blood._

_As for the varying degrees of hunger, one can only confirm that I am still unsure of a valid, concise and articulate explanation._

_A more interesting thing that, you, Sir, as my mentor asked me to look into is the mental ability of a vampire. To make it more precise, I believe you asked me about the heart of a vampire. To put it simply, it is the same as their physical state; they are no different from us. What, however, was interesting to note is that vampires have an additional quality to their courtship or feelings, which is the scent, and the scent of blood. For the vampires that were saner, they were able to confirm that their lover's scent of blood did not bring the thought of, to put it crudely, food, but rather, a strange closeness, and a desire to bite and drink that leans towards pure pleasure rather than a hunger. As a woman writing to a male, it embarrasses me so to write these words, but it is what it is, for it seems that what seems so dangerously fatal and horrendous to us, is a rather intimate form of affection between vampires or vampire to human, much like... well._

_If it shocks you that I have said vampire to human, do not be, because yes, it is true, I have come across multiple vampire to human relationships, and taking into account your longevity, I believe you may have lived in the period where it was more, commonplace to have such relationships, Sir. Either way, it seems rather harmless and very loving… I know of one very happy girl—I do have to prescribe her a rich diet of beef and black fungus to replace her blood, along with some strengthening coriander and old ginger._

_However, regarding such relationships, it has come to my attention that there are some detestable vampires that take advantage of their ability to exude a type of miasma that charms humans. Along with a sadistic nature, during intercourse they cut the human, taking pleasure in the amount of blood that surrounds them as well as drinking from them. Unfortunately, vampiric energy is inescapably toxic, exposed to fresh wounds when the body is already weakened from loss of blood and I have had two patients, both whores, come in with a bizarre, worrying ailment. I have listed the symptoms below for your viewing, should you take interest. From what I remember, Sir, you always liked that I included more than what I needed to in my essays; nothing has changed much for me in these past thirty years, Sir, hopefully neither for you._

_Symptoms: Eyes the colour of diseased blood, a mud-red. A mild form of insanity, loss of coherency, and inability to control oneself from biting. Spit from coughing is bloodied, vomiting is frequent despite empty stomach, and blood is vomited out as well. Skin fades from feverish to ice-cold._

_Another matter, which I have yet to document, is how long these vampire-human relationships last. Do they last until the human passes, does the human choose a life of darkness, or does the vampire kill itself? It would interesting to know your opinion._

_Sincerely and always thankful to be your student, Jung Mieun_


End file.
